Entre nosotros
by kyoko666
Summary: Historia de ciencia ficción, donde mundos diferentes se encuentran y se mezclan. No todo es magia o ciencia, si no una mezcla de ambas, un humano ha logrado sobrevivir milenios en una cámara criogenica y cuando despierta ya nada es igual, su mundo cambio mas de lo que esperaba y es su deber descubrir que fue de su civilización.
1. Chapter 1

_**El Despertar **_

Un fuerte sonido electrónico retumba en mi cabeza, no sé exactamente de donde viene, mientras trato de abrir mis pesados parpados, algo de luz roja se cuela por mi piel.

Cuando finalmente pude abrir mis ojos, un mensaje de "ERROR" con grandes letras rojas y una alarma sonaba de fondo, me hizo despertar de mi profundo sueño. Usando toda la fuerza que me quedaba, moví mi mano derecha hacia la pantalla táctil de donde se producía el escándalo electrónico, la pantalla me daba el siguiente mensaje "Falla de energía, suspendiendo el crio sueño. ¿Desea liberar el sellado?", aun sin mis 5 sentidos funcionando solo deslice mi dedo a si, mientras el sonido de aire entrando que inundaba donde me encontraba, con su fuerza el frio se colaba y la puerta se abre.

No había más luz que dentro de la "capsula" de donde me encontraba, esperando que mis recuerdos comenzaran a volver de a poco, uno de los lindos efectos segundarios del crio sueño, me levante, todos mis músculos se encontraban en huelga y un dolor desde mis pies hasta mi cabeza me lo dejaba saber. Otro sonido electrónico inundo el silencio sepulcral que había en ese lugar oscuro, era el exoesqueleto del traje que portaba, al ver monitorear mi condición se activó de forma automática, permitiéndome levantarme y salir de mi "ataúd".

Dentro de mi confusión no sabía en donde me encontraba, que fecha era ni como había llegado a ese lugar, pero por las dudas, me coloque el casco que era parte del traje, el cual estaba en el compartimiento inferior de la capsula, mientras la interface se cargaba frente de mis ojos, el sistema de ubicación global anunciaba que estaba fuera de línea, el aire y la presión exterior era normal y no existía químicos venenosos. La interface me daba instrucciones simples de avance para poder salir del lugar, mi voluntad no era la mejor, y cumplía todas las indicaciones a cabalidad, cuando finalmente un punto blanco se hizo visible en el horizonte, comencé a avanzar lo más rápido que me permitía mi cuerpo y el exoesqueleto, con cada paso que daba más grande se hacia la luz y el cristal de mi casco se hacía más y más oscuro. Cuando finalmente pude salir, estaba tan claro que no podía ver a mí alrededor, el cristal del casco se hizo más oscuro hasta que tenía solo un 10% de capacidad de entrada de luz, mis ojos comenzaron a adaptarse nuevamente a la luz del sol y una imagen verde me invadió. Al comenzar a enfocar todos los elementos que se encontraban en el ambiente, me di cuenta que estaba en un gran bosque, con muchos árboles, era un gran espectáculo, ya que ese tipo de bosques solo los había visto por televisión y en cuentos de mi niñez, comencé a buscar un claro para poderme recostar, ya que el traje estaba bajo de energía y mis piernas no daban para más. Arrastrando mi cuerpo por ese frondoso bosque lleno de plantas y grandes árboles, encontré un claro, al llegar al centro me desplome, la interface me daba la información que comenzó a cargarse gracias a la energía solar, yo que estaba agotado solo me deje llevar y volví a mi mundo de sueños.

Una sensación de cosquilla recorría todo mi cuerpo, esto fue lo que me despertó de mi descanso, cuando pude abrir mis ojos, el mensaje de "Carga total" y "Reactivando músculos de estado crio sueño" estaba frente mío, comenzaba a tener nuevamente la sensibilidad de mis extremidades y el dolor comenzó a pasar lentamente. 30 minutos después, salió la información de "Completado" me levante, me sentía mucho mejor que hace rato, aún que ese "rato" fue más de 24 horas que me quede dormido y se reactivaron mis músculos. Mis ojos estaban mejor y ya podía ver con el cristal de mi casco al 100%, decidí que podía retirármelo y extender mis sentidos con los estímulos del aire libre. Al momento de sacármelo el olor a hierba húmeda y una fresca brisa golpearon mi cara, fue un sentimiento de euforia para mis sentidos y mi piel, no tenía la certeza de cuanto estuve en mi "largo sueño", pero este sentimiento de libertad era genial.

Pasaron varios minutos con mis brazos extendido hacia los lados, mis ojos cerrados y mi cara hacia el viento, pero mis instintos de supervivencia me hicieron bajar de la nube, poniéndome así en marcha, necesitaba encontrar comida y agua. Ahora que estaba con mis capacidades físicas óptimas volví a la cueva. La entrada era más grande de lo que recordaba cuando salí de ella, haciendo uso de una linterna me adentre, mirado con más detalles, esa no era una cueva común y corriente, habían vigas y fortificaciones llena de musgos y otras cosas, que hacia parecer como algo natural, pasando por el umbral que se encontraba más adelante, estaba mi capsula. Ahora sin energía comencé a buscar en los compartimientos, encontré varias cosas útiles; un botiquín, 2 radios trasmisores, un kit de supervivencia con comida para varios días, 3 litros de agua y una antena de trasmisión y recepción satelital.

Cuando comencé a levantar todas las cosas que había encontrado, revise con mi mirada el resto de la habitación, la cual contaba con 4 capsulas más, con algo de esperanza, pensaba encontrar alguna persona entre toda esa tecnológica. Comencé a abrir cada una de esas capsulas, sin encontrar a otra persona, con tristeza en mi corazón, revise los compartimientos, los cuales tenían casi las mismas cosas, excepto en el último que se encontraban 2 ordenadores portátiles, una pistola de bengalas y una caja de herramientas. Comencé a revisar los estados de energía de cada capsula para ver si habían sido usadas, pero estaban al 100%, ya que necesitaba energía a donde quiera que fuera, comencé a desarmar cada una de las capsulas, sacando cosas útiles como los interiores, repuestos, botones, pantallas y su genial fuente de energía.

No es por decirlo yo, pero las fuentes de energía eran mi invención, eran generadores de simplicidad quántica, estos motores eran tan efectivos, que solo con hidrogeno, luz solar y su mecanismo, que una fuente no más grande que una pelota de tenis, era capaz de alimentar una ciudad por décadas, siempre que se mantuviera con los elementos y sus mantenciones, podía durar para siempre.

Con los 4 generadores extraídos, que estaban nuevos y las demás cosas, no daba abasto con mis manos, no tenía como llevar las cosas, hasta que se me ocurrió la idea de usar una de las tapas de las capsulas y las tapas posteriores como rueda, improvise una carretilla para llevar todas mis cosas, al salir nuevamente de la "cueva", comenzaron fracciones de mi memoria a volver de forma violenta.

Ante mis ojos no estaba en ese milenario bosque, era una mega metrópolis, llena de vida. Automóviles moviéndose de forma frenética, pequeños transportes aéreos moviéndose uno después de otro, sonido de personas hablando, volteando mi mirada, la que era una cueva, ahora era un gran edificio de seguridad de la universidad en la cual trabajaba. Todo esto fue interrumpido por un violento sonido, ahora las voces de las personas eran gritos de pánico y dolor, había un caos total, mientras que una luz intensa devoraba la ciudad rápidamente.

Un golpe en mi cabeza me hizo volver a la realidad en la cual estaba, un gran suspiro salió de mi cuerpo y el ave que se había posado en mi cabeza salió volando. Debí estar mucho tiempo estático que el ave me confundió con una estatua y se posó en mí para descansar. Esos recuerdos estaban cargados de sentimientos de dolor y por ahora no quería recordar, comencé a moverme en busca de una colina para inspeccionar el área en busca de algún pueblo o alguna casa, después de todo esta había sido una gran ciudad en el pasado, no sería extraño encontrar algún edificio que aun siga en pie con personas habitándolo.

Comencé a avanzar por el bosque, los sonidos de las aves, las hojas de los árboles moviéndose al compás del viento, la tierra y las piedras bajo mis zapatos, me sentían completamente relajados y felices. El tiempo avanzaba y más me internaba en ese extraño bosque, no me sentía preocupado por los animales que podrían haber en ese lugar, tal vez era una equivocación muy grande, pero mi dicha y tranquilidad no parecía ser quebrada por ningún pensamiento negativo de mi mente. Llegue a un punto que podía divisar una gran loma con un claro en su cima, redoble mi paso para llegar a ella y ver donde me encontraba.

Cuando llegue a la cima, comencé a desplegar el equipo, con las antenas en posición y el ordenador iniciado, procedí con barrido en las frecuencias para encontrar alguna señal o comunicación. Los minutos pasaron sin encontrar nada más que estáticas en cada frecuencia de baja media y larga onda que podía rastrear, tampoco existía alguna señal de radio comercial, ni de frecuencias de emergencia, solo estática y silencio, el resultado de esto me parecía muy triste y me dejo consternado. Era muy raro que no existiera nada, la humanidad siempre trato de comunicarse de distintas maneras y no podía encontrar nada.

Mi esperanza volvió a mí, en el momento que recordé los satélites de exploración autónomos que existían de parte de "ECO INTER", la empresa en la cual trabaje en el pasado e interesados en la ecología, tenían 2 satélites monitoreando el globo documentando las áreas y pulmones verdes del planeta. Uní las antenas para tener un mejor trasmisor y comenzar a rastrear alguno de esos 2 satélites, ya que me encontraba en un gran bosque, era posible encontrar alguno de ellos volando por aquí.

Pasaron 2 horas sin éxito, hasta que pude encontrar la señal de uno de ellos, era Beta, uno en los cuales había trabajado y tenía privilegios de administrador para acceder a él, mi boca se secó cuando en la pantalla salía el mensaje "ingrese usuario y contraseña", rápidamente comencé a buscar en mis recuerdos para encontrar estos datos, después de un par de segundos lo pude recordar y los digite sin demora. Me salió la ventana de bienvenida y me dio el menú de operación, antes que nada no tenía ni fecha ni hora en la cual me ubicaba en este momento, el satélite había funcionado todo este tiempo, así que debe tener estos datos.

Mi quijada cayó como una tonelada de ladrillos, no podía creer la fecha, el sistema me arrojaba el 21 de noviembre del 9241, trate de refrescar los datos y buscar alguna falla en el sistema, pero parecía en orden, Mi ordenador tenía la fecha de apagado, era el 13 de abril del 2039. Había estado dormido por más de 7200 años, la tristeza me invadía, todos los seres queridos, mis amigos, mi familia hacia mucho que habían muerto. Las lágrimas se escapaban de mis ojos, sin poder hacer nada, era mucha pena que me invadía, tratando de seguir en mi tarea, trataba de mirar la pantalla, pero mi vista estaba muy nublada y el sonido de sollozó no podía contenerlo. Mis manos buscaron el suelo, mientras golpeaba con toda mi fuerza, para desahogar todo esta furia y dolor que contenía mi corazón. No recuerdo cuanto tiempo estuve en esta obra, pero después de terminar, me encontraba más tranquilo, aun sentía el dolor dentro de mí, pero podía continuar en mi labor.

Secándome las lágrimas de mis ojos, mientras accedía a la cámara del satélite, les di las coordenadas de mi ubicación para explorar la zona, después de media hora, ya estaba cerca de mi posición y comenzó a mandarme imágenes. Las imágenes mostraban hectáreas y hectáreas de bosque virgen, no había alguna casa, o edificio, algún reflejo que representara un vidrio o humo de alguna chimenea. Mientras el satélite buscaba otro ángulo para sacar fotografías, comencé a compilar las fotografías para hacer un mapa de la zona, en busca de materia prima y puntos referencias.

Unos minutos después me llegaba la otra cantidad de imágenes, comencé a revisarlas con ansiedad, luego de revisar un par encontré algunas cosas que no me cuadraban del todo; al oeste, 30 kilómetros de mi posición había un tipo de ciudad con un castillo de un material extraño, esto encerrado en un tipo de domo rosado sin estructuras visibles, y a 10 kilómetros de mi posición había una villa, rodeadas de árboles del bosque, a uno de sus bordes había algo parecido a una granja frutal. Esta era la señal que había esperado, una pequeña ciudad con personas, mi ansiedad se cortó de golpes y un alivio me invadió, había encontrado personas.

Recogiendo mi equipo, mis pensamientos se volvieron abstractos pero con preguntas firmes, ¿Quiénes serán? ¿Hablaran mi idioma? ¿Serán pacíficos?, no pareció importarme esto en el momento, después de todo tenía un plan, antes de llegar muy lejos, cerca de la villa, haría una inspección desde lejos, para ver qué tipo de personas eran y si era posible contactarme con ellos. Una vez con todas mis pertenencias empacadas tome rumbo hacia la villa, active el exoesqueleto para poder avanzar más rápido y llevar las cosas a cuestas, así podría avanzar más y de forma sigilosa.

Al estar a más o menos 3 kilómetros de la villa, pude ver un par de estructuras con colores no muy comunes, el púrpura, rosado y otros colores pasteles eran dominantes, pero no me pareció un problema. Comencé a avanzar cerca de la granja, deje mi carretilla improvisada en un arbusto y subí a uno de los árboles para tener una visión de pájaro. Me trepe a una de las ramas más altas y comencé a mirar hacia la villa, no podía ver nada muy claro, me coloque el casco y use las herramientas de exploración que tenía integrada.

No había mucha actividad a esta hora del día, solo unos animales que estaban sueltos al medio de la ciudad, la interface del casco me decía que eran animales tipo equino, mirando hacia los alrededores escuche algo que parecía una voz, era en la granja, baje rápidamente del árbol y me escondí en uno de los arbustos. Había muchos árboles de manzanas por los alrededores, había de todo tipo, manzanas verdes, rojas, pequeñas y grandes, trate de alcanzar una para comerla. Cuando le di una mordida, era tan dulce como la miel y mi sentido del gusto se estremeció, era deliciosa, después de comer solo comida de proteínas, era agradable comer algo natural.

Este Fanfic fue escrito por "Barón Patán", MLP:FIM, los nombres y personajes es de propiedad de Hasbro®.

Sin ánimo de lucro, de fan para fans.

Agradecimientos a:

- Yuzuki Fandub por las imágenes y corrección. yukiras - Mogami Kyoko, por corrección y publicación.  . .12 - Rainbow Blitz_97, por corrección e información.  channel/UCrP37yPXmEN4154p990UOkw/videos.

Por qué el cielo es el limite.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Encuentro cercano del tipo Equino. **_

Una melodía cantada por alguien resonaba en mis oídos, era una persona que estaba trabajando en la granja, era lo que pensaba. Ansioso, esperaba que alguien llegara cerca de mí para ver qué tipos de personas eran. Una gran impresión me lleve al ver que solo un pequeño equino de color naranja, grandes ojos, unas manchas como pequeñas pecas y una crin larga y dorada, no solo de su cabeza, si no que su cola era aún más larga, con unos listones rojos y lo que más me extraño de todo, un sombrero tipo vaquero.

Esto me tenía consternado, pero no terminaba de ser gracioso, alguna persona bromista había vestido ese pequeño caballo de forma humana, después de tanto tiempo aún existía el sentido del humor. Miraba con atención las acciones de este pequeño equipo, se aproximó lentamente a uno de los árboles llenos de manzanas, se giró y le dio la espalda, sin dejar de ver el tronco del árbol, levanto ambas patas traseras y golpeo con fuerza este último. Me extrañaba este comportamiento, después de un par de segundos comenzaron a caer las manzanas del árbol, me parecía que era un comportamiento adquirido, ya que así el animal podía bajar las manzanas y comerlas sin necesidad externa de un humano.

Pero lo que paso después me dejo más que confundido, el animal de apoco comenzó a tomarlas por el tallo con su boca y dejarlo en una canasta, pero no fue todo por lo que me dejo paralizado de pies a cabeza, con un tono de chica granjera dijo "vaya, que calor hace…". Lo primero que paso por mi mente es que una chica me quería tomar el pelo, pero por más que buscaba con mi casco no podía encontrar a nadie suficientemente cerca para poder hacerlo.

Luego llego otro equino un poco más grande que la pequeña con una carreta, era rojo y una marca peculiar en su parte trasera. La pequeña tomo la canasta, la dejo en la carreta y le dijo con voz segura "debes llevar estas para la pastelería". Estaba atónito en ese momento, no podía creer esto, unos animales comunicándose de forma verbal, mientras escuchaba la carreta alejarse, la pequeña seguía en su labor de golpear árboles y recolectar la fruta, yo seguía pensando en lo que había ocurrido hace un momento, tratando de buscar alguna lógica en todo esto. Estaba tan inmerso en mis pensamiento que no me di cuenta que la pequeña comenzó a cortar distancia de donde me encontraba.

En cierto momento volví a la realidad con un fuerte sonido de golpe a un tronco, era el árbol que estaba junto a mí, me impresione tanto que salte sin pensarlo, sin darme cuenta salí al frente del animal, como mirando algo extraño la pequeña criatura me miraba con cara de impresión, mientras seguía la silueta de mi traje, sin mover ningún músculo, yo en la misma situación analizaba al animal, ya que no estaba a más de medio metro, no era más grande de 70 cm desde el suelo hasta su cabeza con sombrero, tenía un pelaje tupido en su cuerpo y su crin brillante, sus 4 patas estaba torneadas y tenían la impresión de ser bastante fuertes, sus grandes ojos verdes tratando de ver a través de mí. El tiempo fue detenido en ese momento, que pareció ser horas, antes de cualquier cosa sucediera, lentamente moví mi brazo derecho hacia mi pecho para activar 100% el exoesqueleto, lentamente el animal siguió mi movimiento de brazo, cuando llegue al interruptor, tome impulso y di un gran salto.

Fue un gran estruendo que sonó sobre el suelo, la pequeña solo se quedó mirando mientras que la fuerza del impacto mando a volar su sombrero, yo caí a unos metros dentro de los árboles frutales, con toda la fuerza extra, tome mis cosas y corrí como si no existiera un mañana. Corrí cerca de 10 minutos a toda velocidad sin mirar atrás, cuando al fin de detuve, estaba bastante lejos de la granja y la villa, pero un eran visibles en el horizonte.

Esta situación no la había terminado de entender del todo, pero no quería averiguarlo, si fue broma o solo una evolución que permitió que otros animales hablaran, no estaba en mis prioridades. Un sonido que venía de mi mochila me hizo tomarla en cuenta, era un mensaje del satélite que me había mandado más imágenes del sector. Comencé a buscar un lugar para hacer mi refugio, encontré una cueva, en una de las laderas del fondo de un precipicio que tenía vista hacia la villa.

Entre inspeccionando la cueva, la cual estaba bastante limpia, sin humedad y con 3 agujeros que servían de ventilación, busque en caso que fuera la morada de algún animal salvaje, pero estaba vacía, a toda prisa comencé a mover rocas de dentro para dejar expedito el recinto y tapar la entrada, haciendo una muralla falsa, la cual hacia ver más pequeña la cueva, quedando con el espacio más grande dentro.

Sin perder tiempo fui a buscar árboles, fue fácil córtalos usando el exoesqueleto y la herramienta de "plasma" que era usada para reparación de cascos metálicos, fue fantástico encontrar esa caja de herramientas, que tenía todo tipo de herramientas, no solo para fines eléctricos, sino que también mecánicos y carpintería. Comencé a hacer mesas, algunas sillas y una cama, usando los cojines que había extraído de las capsulas pude hacer una cama bastante buena y cómoda, según el reloj de mi ordenador y del traje ya que eran las 23:14 de este día y el cansancio me invadió. Me recosté en la cama, con mi traje puesto en caso de cualquier emergencia, y comencé a dormir, era mi segunda vez que dormía en este extraño mundo.

Me encontraba en un lugar familiar, era una casa humilde, comencé a caminar y para darme cuenta que era solo un niño mayor a 9 años, era un recuerdo que volvía a mí, abriendo la puerta vi a mi madre sentada en el sofá junto a mi abuela, mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas cuando ella me daba la bienvenida, no pude escuchar su voz, aun así pude sentir el afecto que ella me daba cuando me abrazaba para saludarme de vuelta a casa. Poco a poco comencé a navegar por un mar de recuerdos que recuperaba después del largo sueño criogénico, recuerdos tristes, felices, triunfos y derrotas, estaban al frente de mí, mientras como una catarata fluía uno tras otro, sin un fin visible. Cuando comenzaron a llegar los recuerdos de la catástrofe que me llevo a refugiarme en el edificio de seguridad y en la capsula, una sombra oscura parecida a un pegaso me empujó hacia atrás, haciéndome caer por un abismo, rápidamente se movían los muros hasta que pude ver el fin del abismo, cuando gritando con todo lo que tenía, antes de llegar a golpearme, desperté de manera violenta en mi cama.

Mientras revisaba la oscuridad de mi guarida al momento de despertar, revisando el reloj pude darme cuenta de que ya era de día, ahora tapado en sudor, comencé a buscar una manera de poder almacenar agua, así poderla calentar y usar como ducha. Estaba revisando los materiales que había retirado de las capsulas, pero nada que fuera necesario para hacer un calefactor eléctrico, dejando eso de lado, comencé a construir un pequeño mecanismo de cañerías para poder llevar agua a mi nuevo hogar. Dentro de las fotos satelitales, encontré un rio que corría a 2 kilómetros aproximadamente desde mi ubicación actual.

Para conseguir esa cantidad de tubos de transporte debía volver al viejo bunker a buscar más materiales para poder hacer un sistema de agua potable para mi uso. Comencé a retirar algunas rocas de la puerta falsa para poder salir y dejar escondida la entrada. Una vez terminada mi labor me dirigía al antiguo bunker cuando escuche unas voces que venían de la dirección de los árboles cerca de la entrada a la cueva.

Rápidamente usando el poder del exoesqueleto salte a una de las ramas de los árboles y comencé a buscar los usuarios de esas voces, mientras estaba localizando la fuente, unos ruidos de pisadas se aproximaban a mí, cuando finalmente acercaron a mi rango de vista, me di cuenta que era un pequeño grupo de equinos, muchos más pequeños que la que vi ayer cerca de la granja, parecían unos infantes de estos mismos, era una unicornio blanca con un peinado muy estilizado, una pegaso con pequeñas alas y una equina normal con un moño rojo atrás de su cabeza. Mientras me acercaba sigilosamente, escuchaba una palabra muy seguido que era "cutie mark", no tenía idea que significaba eso, pero las tres lo decían con mucho afán y terminaban con la expresión "Todo pony debe tener una".

En ese momento me di cuenta que no eran caballos, más bien, eran ponys, eran demasiado pequeños todos los que había visto para que fueran caballos jóvenes, como que algo cuadro en mi mente cuando escuche todo eso. Sin darme cuenta comencé a seguirlas demasiado cerca, hasta que la unicornio se percató de mi presencia y grito!

CHICAS MIREN ATRÁS DE NOSOTRAS! ES UN ALIEN!

Las otras miraron hacia mi dirección y gritaron "ALIEN!", comenzaron a correr a toda velocidad con dirección a la villa, sin darme cuenta yo corrí tras de ellas, necesitaba más información de este "extraño mundo". Comencé a cortar distancia, gracias a la fuerza extra del exoesqueleto, cuando atrapo a la del listón por la espalda y la cargo bajo mi brazo derecho.

Las otras dos me gritaban "Suelta a nuestra amiga, TU ALIEN SECUESTRADOR", comencé a correr y saltar por los árboles hasta llegar al muro de la quebrada, estaba a unos 300 metros de mi guarida, pero no era seguro llevar al pequeño animal a ese lugar. Usando mis piernas y mi mano izquierda comencé a subir la quebrada.

Cuando llegue a la cima me di cuenta que había dejado a las otras dos lejos, no tenía registro de ellas por la información de mi casco, dejando salir un suspiro dejo a la pequeña pony en el suelo, ella me miraba con cara de susto y curiosidad preguntándome:

¿Qué me hará señor alíen?

No me había dado cuenta del lio que me había metido yo mismo, solo por la necesidad de información, usando el modulador de voz instalado en el traje comencé a hablarle como en los programas espaciales que miraba por TV.

Hola terrícola, soy…. Skywalker, vengo del planeta XJ9, vengo en paz.

Era imposible que me creyera semejante afirmación, pero fue lo contrario, y mi cara no lo soportaba la impresión cuando me dijo

Hola Skywalker yo soy AppleBloom y soy una pony de tierra… y también vengo en paz.

Con todas mis fuerzas trate de contener mi risa, ya que cuando me dijo eso trato de pararse solo con sus patas traseras como me encontraba erguido, sin poder hacerlo por mucho tiempo. Ella me miraba mientras trataba de contenerme preguntándome

¿Estas bien Skywalker?

Si lo estoy, solo no estoy acostumbrado aun a tu planeta – decía esto mientras me colocaba en una pose heroica que recordaba cuando era niño – AppleBloom me gustaría saber más sobre tu cultura para llevarla y compartida en mi planeta - Ella después de pensarlo un momento, acepto con gusto mi proposición y comenzamos a charla, antes de comenzar yo me senté con mis piernas cruzadas, mientras que la mirada perspicaz de la pequeña criatura seguía cada uno de mis movimientos; comencé a preguntarle sobre ella, sus familia, amigos, estudios, la gente que conocía, como se llamaba su pueblo, entre muchas cosas más.

Ella con una gran sonrisa en su rostro comenzó a contestarme mis preguntas y muchas cosas más, como que ella con sus amigas estaban en una lucha de encontrar eso del "Cutie Mark" que era más o menos su característica especial, que tenía todo pony, también de su relación con esa pony que vi el día de ayer, ella era su hermana mayor y se llamaba AppleJack, ella y su familia estaban encargadas de la granja de manzanas, entre varias cosas más. En un momento hubo un silencio intenso y le dio la oportunidad de hacerme unas preguntas

¿Qué son esas cosas tan raras que tienes en vez de cascos?

Me di cuenta que se refería a mis manos, entonces con cuidado le dije - Son manos, nosotros solo caminamos con nuestros "cascos" de atrás, nos sirven para hacer cosas cotidianas y manipular objetos – Tenia una mirada de expectación y tomaba mucha atención a mis palabras, entonces le dije

¿Quieres tocar…? - Antes de terminar mi declaración, dijo – SI! ME ENCANTARIA.

Lentamente me saque el guante de la mano izquierda, y la aproxime a ella, con desconfianza al principio la quedo mirando, sus ojos seguían cada uno de mis 5 dedos y miraba con atención la palma, luego con algo de miedo, con su casco derecho comenzó a tocarla lentamente, cuando estaba ya satisfecha de examinarla con su casco, aproximo su cabeza a ella. Al igual que los caballos que recodaba, con la misma mano acaricie su cabeza y su crin, se le veía que lo disfrutaba. Después de unos momentos regrese mi mano a su guante. Con su mirada de confusión afirme – Muchas gracias, me ayudaste mucho con mi investigación, en agradecimiento te quiero obsequiar este collar, para que le puedas contar a tus amigas de este encuentro- Este collar era el que se encontraba en el kit de supervivencia, tenía un rastreador y un pequeño micrófono, para las misiones de reconocimiento de los pelotones aislados. Era rojo como su listón y gustosamente acepto.

Lentamente le puse el collar alrededor de su cuello – ¿Qué te parece?

Es hermoso ¿De verdad puedo tenerlo?

Claro que sí, ahora solo queda el asunto de bajarte de aquí para dejarte en el bosque.

Me incline hacia delante para tomarla con ambos brazos, cuando me cerciore que estaba segura, tome algo de impulso y salte por la orilla. Un grito ensordecedor lleno mi casco, mientras que con miedo la pequeña pony, se sujetaba a mí, cuando estábamos a media altura de caer, una ráfaga de aire comprimido salió de la planta de mis pies para amortiguar la caída. Una vez con los pies en la tierra comencé a avanzar por el bosque cuando me su voz me distrae

Me puedes dejar cerca de la granja, mis amigas preocupadas debieron ir a hablar con mi hermana.

Ningún problema – Cambien mi dirección al lugar que vía aquella pony el día de ayer, después de un rato corriendo, llegamos al lugar, lentamente la deje en el suelo. – Bueno AppleBloom, un gusto conocerte espero que estés bien- Sin dejar un espacio para que ella dijera algo, tome impulso para saltar y desaparecer en el bosque.

Fue un gran día para mí, conseguí mucha información sobre estos "ponys" y su cultura, aunque suena ridículo en mi mente que animales tengan cultura, también supe que tienen bastante tecnología para hacer piezas que necesito para mi nuevo "hogar". Ahora la pregunta más grande seria ¿Cómo podré conseguir esas cosas? Está claro que no las robare, ni tampoco apareceré delante de todos como un alíen o humano, necesitaba una respuesta.

De apoco llenaba unos improvisados tambores con agua, gracias a los motores de singularidad, podía calentarlos sin necesidad de fogata ni humo para alertar mi posición. Ya teniendo listo procedí a bañarme, fue un gran y relajante baño, después de todo no había tomado uno en más de 7200 años.

Este Fanfic fue escrito por "Barón Patán", MLP:FIM, los nombres y personajes es de propiedad de Hasbro®.

Sin ánimo de lucro, de fan para fans.

Agradecimientos a:

- Yuzuki Fandub por las imágenes y corrección. yukiras - Mogami Kyoko, por corrección y publicación. . .12 - Rainbow Blitz_97, por corrección e información. channel/UCrP37yPXmEN4154p990UOkw/videos.

Por qué el cielo es el límite.


	3. Chapter 3

_Más que un pony y un humano, un "Humony"_

Tenía que hacer algo para poder interactuar con la nueva raza que dominaba la tierra, sin tener que exponerme, usar un disfraz para mi cuerpo sería ridículo, tampoco tenía dinero como para hacer un encargo.

Desde que había tenido el encuentro con AppleBloom, la he estado monitoreado su posición y lo que hablaba, por supuesto que apagaba el micrófono en ciertas partes y horas para respetar su privacidad. Ella no hablo nada sobre su encuentro conmigo, ella dijo que logró escapar en un momento de descuido mío y salió corriendo, no le creyeron sobre el "alíen", pero sí que "algo" la secuestro y comenzaron a revisar la zona del bosque. Alertado de esto limite mis actividades, salía a buscar agua en la noche y recolectaba comida, revisaba la zona con el satélite cada hora en caso que alguien que se acercara demasiado, 2 o 3 veces escuche sonido de cascos contra piedra atrás de la muralla falsa de piedra, después de un momento se retiraba y volvía a hacer mis cosas. Tenía varios problemas, el hecho que buscaran en la zona, ya era bastante malo, estaba escaseando mis alimentos y no solucionaba el problema del transporte de agua.

Era el día 10 desde que estaba en este nuevo mundo, por lo que escuche desde el dispositivo de AppleBloom, la búsqueda termino sin resultados, este era mi momento de poderme explorar por la noche la villa buscando materiales que me sirviera y algo de comida. Con las fotos satelitales del lugar, comencé a hacer una ruta de interés y de escape, no podía cometer un error, ya que si me descubrían, me darían caza sin tregua, pero estaba bastante mal, necesitaba arriesgarme. La manta de la noche escondía mis pasos y mi traje completo me ayudaría a hacer esta tarea más rápida, avanzaba a toda velocidad, no era más de 4 kilómetros, llegue en menos de 6 minutos. Vi varias casas que estaban con la luz apagada, gracias a la fuerza del exoesqueleto, comencé a saltar y correr por los techos, como cual ninja, mientras avanzaba a toda velocidad por las vigas de los techos para no emitir sonidos que pudieran despertar a los habitantes de esas casas, había encontrado lo que buscaba; era una herrería que tenía muchos sobrantes de las actividades de ese día.

Eran demasiadas piezas, y no podía dar abasto para todo, necesitaba un medio de transporte para poder mover todo, pero no tenía nada a mano, entonces recordé la carreta que había en la granja, podía usarla y regresarla antes de que se diera cuenta. Tome rumbo a la granja en busca del medio de transporte, saltando sobre los tejados era más fácil de moverme sin ser detectado y no exponerme de mala manera. Vi ese granero desde lo lejos, acelerando el paso, use toda mi fuerza para hacer un salto y llegar al techo del granero, cuando mis pies despegaron del final de uno de los tejados, el sonido de un golpe seco a la madera retumbo tras mi paso, estaba en el aire, en esa noche con luna nueva. Cuando estaba en el aire, mis detectores de explorador me indicaron que había algo al frente, estaba en lo cierto, fue tan rápida mi reacción, por el poder del exoesqueleto, que no pude ver un pony volando en la misma dirección de mi salto. El tiempo se detuvo dentro de mí, no podía evitar el impacto directo, era mi fin. Dentro de mi había solo desesperación, con un solo pensamiento dentro de mi "Evitar el contacto directo", pero solo quedo en pensamiento, abruptamente caí sobre su lomo y gracias a la gravedad, nos desplomamos como una piedra al suelo.

Estaba algo mareado, la mayor parte del impacto lo absorbió un montón de paja que había en el suelo, trate de ponerme de pie pero no podía, estaba muy mareado para hacerlo, me sacudí y comencé a gatear, pero recordé al pony que había golpeado, me levante a duras penas, comencé a buscar a la victima de este accidente y lo vi, estaba muy cerca, al parecer cuando la impacte la abrace, si no fuera eso pudo caer encima de algún árbol o en el suelo, haciéndole mucho daño la caída. No podía verla muy bien, la noche estaba muy oscura y no había luz artificial, usando mi linterna, alumbre al pegaso. Al parecer era un pegaso hembra, tenía una crin rubia y un pelaje gris, tenía una marca de burbujas – Esa debe ser su Cutie Mark – Pensé, la tome en mis brazo, con mi mano tocaba su torso en busca de huesos rotos o heridas, por ambos lados busque algún tipo de daño, pero no existía, estaba algo aliviado. Examinándole, encontré unas largas y hermosas alas, su plumaje era del mismo color que su pelaje, me sentía muy atraído por aquella criatura y sus magníficas alas, era casi hipnótico, pero cuando escuche que estaba reaccionando el pánico se apodero de mí, como explicaría que era yo y por qué la tenía en brazos. Lentamente la deje en la paja y camine lentamente hacia atrás, debía conseguir mi objetivo sin lastimar a nadie más y ser lo más anónimo posible, era mi pensamiento que se repetía una y otra vez en mi mente, con pasos firmes corrí hacia la carreta y la levante, cuando estaba a punto de saltar para desaparecer, una tierna voz por la espalda me llamo:

- Skywalker! – La voz me parecía conocida y voltee en el acto

- AppleBloom!

- Pensé que estabas ya en tu planeta ¿Qué haces en mi casa y por qué llevas esa carreta sobre tu cabeza?

No podía pensar claro, aparte del golpe, no tenía nada planeado para esta situación, mientras los segundos corrían, tartamudee un poco y salió algo de mi garganta:

- Aaaún no puedo ir a mi planeta, mi nave esta estropeada y no tengo los materiales necesarios… - Estaba algo nervioso, la mentira no era una de mis cualidades – Solo quería pedir prestada tu carreta para llevar algunas cosas y devolverla antes de que despertaran.

- Pero si necesitabas ayuda ¿Por qué no me la pediste? Tenemos muchas amigas las cua….

No la deje termina la frase tapando su boca con mi mano – No es algo que se pueda hacer, tal vez tú me creas y me aceptes, pero no todos los ponys tienen la mente abierta como tú, algunos querrán estudiarme y dejarme encerrado, no puedo arriesgarme.

Puso su cara de tristeza ¿Fue mi desconfianza? o ¿Tenía razón? Pero cambio rápidamente su expresión y me dijo:

-La princesa Twilight Sparkle, ella es bondadosa y le encantan los libros, podrá ayudarte, además es mi amiga.

Francamente no me parecía una buena idea, ya era malo que su hermana me viera y ella interactuara conmigo, sin contar la pegaso con la que me estrelle, me estaba demostrando demasiado y no era algo bueno – Podría ser, pero no me presentare así, ayúdame a juntar unas cosas me iré a hablar con ella, ¿Te parece?

Ella afirmo con su cabeza, le di una palmada de agradecimiento y le conté lo que tenía planeado, necesitaba metales y había visto muchos donde el herrero que había descartado durante el día.

- Él no la desecha, los deja para que se enfrié y luego los vuelve a usar en la mañana.

Esto me dejaba sin planes, sin dinero y sin muchas opciones, deje la carreta y me senté, AppleBloom se puso a mi lado y trato de darme consuelo tratando de abrazarme, me subió el ánimo, ya que fue divertido tratar de abrazarme y sin conseguirlo. Un sonido súbito por mi espalda me hizo recordar el pegaso que estaba inconsciente, a toda prisa me escondí tras una caja de madera, ella se dio la vuelta y exclamo

- ¡Derpy! ¿Qué haces aquí?

La pegaso algo confundida le responde – Ni idea, lo único que recuerdo es que estaba durmiendo en mi cama y aparecí aquí – No sabía cómo sentirme, tal vez ella perdió sus recuerdos con el golpe, pero antes de que saliera a disculparme una frase me detuvo.

- Parece que aún vuelas dormida Derpy, debes tener cuidado.

- Lo siento, es que cuando sueño me siento libre, que mi cuerpo también quiere sentirlo. Pero mis alas se sienten raras, como si me las movieron mientras dormía ¿Fuiste tú?

- Para nada, tal vez lo soñaste.

Esto era raro ¿Las alas de los pegasos eran tan delicadas? Y si es así ¿Esto no me convierte en un pervertido? Mientras estaba preguntándome estas cosas, AppleBloom y Derpy se despidieron y esta última se fue volando. Espere unos segundos y salí de mi escondite.

- Fue mi culpa – Dije esto y la pequeña pony puso una cara de confusión – Sé que no lo entiendes pero te explicare la situación. - Le conté todo sobre el accidente y las acciones posteriores

- No te preocupes – agrego la pequeña Apple – Son delicadas las alas, así que se siente como cuando te acarician el cabello ¿Tú tienes cabello Skywalker?

Afirme con la cabeza y di un gran suspiro, cuando me relaje un poco, me di cuenta que estaba comenzando a amanecer – Creo que dejaremos esto por ahora señorita, muchas gracias por la ayuda, me contactare contigo cuando tenga listo mi plan.

Ella sonrió y acaricio su cabeza contra mi pierna, yo me incline y la abrace. Me hice unos pasos hacia atrás y salte, estaba en el aire, la pequeña pony se despedía de mí agitando sus patas delanteras. Irónico que se despidan de la misma manera que solíamos hacerlo nosotros.

Cuando llegue a mi guarida, me retire el casco, me recosté y dormí profundamente; estaba bastante cansado para pensar y me deje ir. Era otro sueño, bastante parecido al del primer día, una cascada de imágenes caen desde el cielo, yo podía verlo todo, mi niñez, mi escuela, amigos, familia y mi amor, estos sentimientos invadieron nuevamente mi corazón y comencé a llorar, era triste saber todo lo que deje atrás por esta odisea, no creo poder recuperar nada y no vale la pena, ya que el precio que pague fue demasiado. Lentamente comencé a ver imágenes, esta vez eran unas terribles; explosiones, gente gritando, ciudades convertidas en polvo, todo por mi causa. Así es, estaba recordando mi responsabilidad de esta guerra, mi invención de los generadores de singularidad habían sido usados para crear bombas de destrucción masiva. Mi ira no se dejó esperar y comencé a golpear cosas, me lamentaba por mi invención, todo lo que quería era suministrar energía limpia y económica al mundo, pero fue lo contrario, cree la arma más destructiva de todas - ¿Por qué DIOS? Yo no quería la destrucción del mundo, y ahora cargo con las vidas de millones de personas, te maldigo mente!

Estaba de rodillas, mi mente estaba por colapsar por toda los recuerdos que volvían a mí, la guerra y la destrucción estaba por donde quiera que mirara. Pero de pronto, la misma sombra negra que me había tirado, volvió a mí, con una voz extraña y fuerte me dice:

- No te lamentes, no fue tu culpa, tu no creaste destrucción, tu creaste vida, no dejes que la ira te controle, si lo dejas lentamente te hundirás un pozo de lamentaciones.

- ¿Quién eres tú y que haces en mis sueños? – Pregunte con voz firme y furiosa, no sabía a lo que me enfrentaba en ese momento.

- Soy la princesa LUNA, guardiana de todos los sueños de mis ponys.

- Llegaste al lugar equivocado su majestad, no soy pony y no te he invitado a entrar a este que es mi mundo…

- Estas en lo correcto, no eres un pony, tampoco conozco tu nombre, pero tu mente pide ayuda desesperadamente, no te dejes dominar por la ira, tú no eres culpable de nada.

- Tal vez tienes razón, pero aun así cargo con la muerte de muchas personas, mis manos están manchadas, a mi creación la deje abierta para que la manipularan al antojo de esos enfermos, tengo tanta culpa como ellos- comencé a retroceder hasta caer por el precipicio – Muchas gracias señorita, pero no quiero que vuelvas a mis sueños. En medio de mi caída la majestuosa pegaso voló hacia mí y me abrazo en el aire.

- Mi pequeño potrillo, tú no lo hiciste con la intención de destruir, solo de ayudar, no puedes culparte por la maldad que hay en otros, donde encuentran muerte donde solo debe existir vida. Tú lo hiciste bien y estoy orgullosa de ti, si llegaste hasta aquí fue por algo, el destino te tiene algo grande preparado, no lo desperdicies.

No sé si fue el sueño o las palabras de esa pegaso, pero sentí un gran calor en mi corazón, era como una madre te levantaba cuando habías caído, era un gran descanso, en un momento estaba llorando – Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento… - Eso lo repetía una y otra vez mientras estaba apoyado en su regazo.

- No hay nada que perdonar, sé libre y vive tu destino.

Con esas últimas palabras ella me soltó, todas esas imágenes de muerte y destrucción desaparecieron y una luz blanca lleno toda mi visión.

Al despertar me sentía mucho mejor, tenía la mente más clara y grandes expectativas para resolver mis problemas, ya no era un simple humano, que cargaba con sus cadenas de culpas y arrepentimientos, aún tengo tristeza por mis seres queridos, pero ellos no querrían que me dejara morir, por eso debo vivir, y hacer un logro más grande que cuando vivía entre humanos, me dedicare a ayudar todo lo que pueda, a cada ser viviente que necesite mis conocimientos. Con esta promesa en mi corazón, ya tenía la respuesta a mi pregunta, podré ayudar a las personas y ganar el dinero suficiente para poder vivir.

Fui a buscar agua y tomar un baño, después me puse mi traje y comencé a caminar hacia la villa, si quería ejecutar mi plan no podré hacerlo solo, debía tener aliadas y para eso debía contactar con esas ponys; AppleJack y AppleBloom.

Lentamente me aproxime a la granja, habían muchos ponys que no había visto anteriormente, pero todos tenían marcas con temas de manzanas, con esto en mente, me di cuenta que deberían ser familiares. Comencé a buscar entre tanto movimiento la silueta de alguna de las 2, por el posicionamiento del collar que le di a AppleBloom, no debía estar muy lejos de ese lugar, lentamente comencé a ver una crin roja con un gran moño, era ella. Tratando de encubrir mis pasos, lentamente, camine por detrás de ella, escondido en unos arbustos, toque su lomo.

- ¿Pero que di….? – Antes que terminara la frase, la tome y arrastre a donde me encontraba.

- Hola y lo siento, no podía dejar que digieras algo que pudiera comprometerme – Lentamente ella volteo y cambio su expresión de sorpresa en alegría.

-SKY! Que alegría verte ¿Cómo estás? – Yo me acerque a ella y le dije:

- SHHH! No tan alto, pero me encuentro bien, espero que no tengas sueño por dormir poco- Se retiró un poco y algo avergonzado negó con su cabeza diciéndome:

- No hay problema, después dormiré una siesta y no habrá problemas ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Vengo a pedirte ayuda, pero necesito a alguien más, a ti y tu hermana AppleJack… Ayer me quede pensando en lo que me ofreciste y quiero aceptarlo – Una gran sonrisa se dibujó en su cara y energéticamente afirmo con su cabeza. Yo tome su cabeza y la acaricie – Eres una buena niña, me alegra mucho poder cruzarme en tu camino- Después que dije esto ella aparto su mirada y muy nerviosa me dijo:

- Eeeentonces ¿A dónde nos dirigimos mi hermana y yo?

- Media hora más, te espero atrás del granero, estaré en el montón de paja más grande.

Ella se despidió y volvió a su tarea de llevar manzanas, mientras trataba de moverme sin ser detectado, entre carretas, cajas y montones de manzanas, pude llegar al montón de paja, en el tiempo pactado. Buscando mi objetivo, vi. A las 2 ponys dirigiéndose a mi posición, era AppleJack y AppleBloom. Cuando estaba a más o menos 1 metro, salte tome a las dos bajo mis brazos y salte con todas mis fuerzas al bosque. La maniobra fue tan rápida que no se quedó atónita AppleJack, mientras que AppleBloom se ríe a carcajadas.

- ¡OYE TU! SUELTAME EN ESTE INSTANTE! ¡TU….! ¿Qué cosa eres?

AppleJack empezó a sacudirse y luchar contra mi agarre, AppleBloom la miro y le dijo:

- Tranquila hermana, no nos hará daño.

- ¡TU ERES LA COSA QUE SECUESTRA PONYS!

Mirándola a través del cristal de mi casco le dije calmadamente – Tranquila, como dijo tu hermana, no quiero hacerles daño, te explicare todo cuando lleguemos a un lugar – Aun queriendo zafarse llegamos a un claro del bosque y las deje lentamente en el suelo. En cuanto se soltó corrió y se puso al frente de mí, con la cabeza abajo y en posición de quererme embestir, ya había visto el poder que tenía sus patas y no quería sentirlo.

-APPLEBLOOM ALEJATE DE ESA COSA, YO ME ENCARGO DE ÉL MIENTRAS CORRES.

Mostrando mí mano derecha en forma de que se detuviera le dije – Tranquila AppleJack, no quiero lastimarte, si me das el tiempo te puedo explicar todo – AppleBloom ayudándome a calmarla le dijo:

- Hermana dale una oportunidad, no es malo, aunque sea un alíen que se ve raro tiene buen corazón.

Algo desconfiada, me miro de reojo e hizo esta afirmación:

- Tiene 10 minutos de mi atención, si no me gusta lo que me estás diciendo me las pagaras…

No era algo muy alentador, pero tenía la oportunidad que había esperado. Me senté al frente de ella – Muchas gracias – Aclarando mi garganta le comencé a platicar – Tal vez me vea raro con esto y sea un alíen desde su punto de vista, pero no diferimos mucho nuestro lugar de origen – Cuando acabe la frase, ambas tenía una cara de confundidas, lentamente lleve mis manos a mi casco para sacármelo, ambas miraban con atención todos mis movimientos, cuando estaba tratando de quitármelo, AppleBloom corrió y cayendo sobre mi pecho, me derribo de la posición.

-Detente Sky, no lo hagas, te puede hacer mal nuestro ambiente!

Ella estaba demostrando preocupación por mí, en ese momento me sentí muy feliz, la tome con mis manos, la saque de mi pecho, la acaricie la cabeza y le afirme

- Tranquila todo estará bien, debes confiar en mí ¿De acuerdo?

- Esta bien – Con su cara llena de preocupación, se retiró. Al mirar a AppleJack, estaba con una expresión de confusión por la escena que había visto:

- AppleBloom ¿Desde cuando eres amigo de él? – Su tono acusador no se dejó esperar para solicitar una explicación.

- Varios días, desde que tengo este lindo collar, me lo encontré con mis amigas mientras nos movíamos por el bosque, también creí al principio que era malo, pero es todo lo contrario.

- Entonces fue esa vez cuando las demás fueron a decirme que te habían secuestrado.

No me gustaba la dirección que estaba tomando la charla, entonces nació la necesidad de interveni abruptamente

- Lo siento sobre eso, necesitaba hablar con ella, pero no podía solo presentarme, ella no tiene la culpa, yo soy el responsable.

La tensión pareció desaparecer en el ambiente, y decidí proseguir con mis acciones. Saque lentamente el casco de mi cabeza, cuando comencé a liberar los sellos y las fijaciones, los sonidos electrónicos y de liberación de aire sonaron, ellas miraron atónitas mientras lentamente aparecía mi cabello negro, mi cara casi blanca y mis ojos negros. Había un silencio sepulcral, ellas me seguían mirando con atención cada aspecto de las facciones de mi rostro y cabeza, AppleBloom fue la primera en decir algo:

- Es graciosa tu cara Sky, pero esperaba algo más verde y con tentáculos.

-No seas descortés AppleBloom – AppleJack la reprendió un poco.

No se preocupen, aunque me vea de esta manera, yo soy de este planeta también, este es mi hogar – Fue como un balde de agua fría para ellas, tenían de expresiones de no terminar de creer mis palabras, pero continué mi explicación – Hasta el momento, creo que soy el ultimo de mi raza, por un accidente termine durmiendo por más de 7 milenios, soy un Humano, hijo de este planeta tal como ustedes.

AppleJack con cara de asombro y miedo, trato de articular un par de palabras:

- Tuuuuuu eres esas criaturas mitológicas inteligentes.

- ¿mitológicas? – Eso me consterno, ¿Acaso no sobrevivió algo para demostrar que existimos en este planeta? No hubo mucho tiempo para pensarlo cuando se acercó a mi AppleJack y comenzó a jalar mi traje.

- No puedo creerte, deben ser tus amigas AppleBloom que me quieren engañar.

-Hey ¿Qué pretendes? – Decía esto mientras estaba sujetando mi traje con fuerza – No te basta con mi voz, cuando te tome y saltamos ¿necesitas más pruebas?

- No, debo verte sin ese traje – Antes de que terminara de decirme eso, uso su fuerza monstruosa para dejarme sin mi traje, estaba muy firme el traje ya que el exoesqueleto estaba activada, como cual cáscara de maní cuando lo pelas. Estaba en el bosque desnudo, solo con mi ropa interior. Tratando de cubrirme le dije:

- Te lo dije, ahora devuélveme mi ropa. Avance hacia el pony que tenía mi traje, ella se encontraba, estaba atónita de ver un cuerpo humano blanco y no las amigas de su hermana, montadas una con la otra.

Mientras AppleBloom exclamo – Hermana entrégale su ropa- AppleJack reacciono y me entrego mi vestimenta, rápidamente entre en ella y deje salir un suspiro muy profundo.

- Esta bien AppleJack, comprobaste que era un humano, ahora necesito tu ayuda, si no fuera mucha molestia.

- OK, no hay problema, después de todo los amigos de AppleBloom son mis amigos, pero ¿No sería mejor pedirle a Liara o Twilight? Ellas conocen más de humanos.

- No lo encuentro una buena idea, yo te lo pido a ti, porque se nota que eres una muy buena hermana y amiga, a esas ponys no las conozco, y no sé cómo reaccionaran a mi presencia – Al fin vestido me senté y ambas se me acercaron, yo le toque la crin a cada una de ellas, aunque AppleJack tenía un sombrero, pero al igual que su hermana menor, pareció gustarle esto – Necesito solo 2 cosas de ustedes, que me expliquen bien sobre la "Cutie Mark" y algo de publicidad para mi tienda.

- ¿Qué tienda? – Las dos me preguntaron al mismo tiempo.

- Una tienda que quiero abrir a la salida de la villa, así vendería cosas y podría conseguir dinero para comprar los materiales que necesito, Aunque no lo creas mi estimada AppleJack, era un experto en maquinarias autómatas en el pasado, puedo crear alguna de agradecimiento.

- ¿Qué maquina me propones….? Disculpa ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Realmente no quería mentir sobre mi nombre, pero si le diera mi real nombre AppleBloom pensara que le mentí aquella vez cuando me presente, así que seguí afirmando mi nombre – Me llamo SkyWalker, mucho gusto, Tu trabajas la manzana y me dice tu hermana que hacen distintos productos de manzana, que tal si les hago una máquina para hacer algo de eso.

- No me parece, disfruto haciendo postres, comidas y bebidas – Afirmo orgullosa – Y tu ¿qué quieres hacer que necesitas dinero?

- Bueno necesito hacer varias cosas, arreglar donde vivo, muebles, una cocina y un sistema de agua potable para poder bañarme con agua caliente, un amplio baño estilo japonés.

Los ojos de AppleJack se abrieron en su totalidad y exclamo

- YO QUIERO UNO DE ESOS.

- ¿Cuál de todos? – Pregunte algo confundido.

-Un baño gigante con agua caliente, seria genial tomar un baño en un lugar amplio, después de un largo día de trabajo.

- Puedo hacerlo, el problema que no estás muy cerca de algún río y no puedo acceder de forma "legal" a su sistema de agua y drenaje, gastaría muchas materias primas para hacerlo, pero puedo darte libre acceso al mío, a ti y tu hermana – Decía esto mientras miraba a la pequeña AppleBloom con mi rostro sonriente.

- Pero no sé dónde vives, no creo que me quieras decir, además debe estar muy lejos de aquí.

- No te preocupes por eso, puedo construir un sistema de transporte efectivo, desde alguna parte oculta de tu granero hasta mis aposentos, podrás usarlo las veces que quieras, pero solo ustedes dos, no creo que puedas explicar muchas cosas si invitas a tus amigas u otros parientes – Con una mirada pensativa ella acepto.

- Es un trato, no podrás arrepentirte – Ella levanto su casco y escupió en él, no era algo común pero lo había visto anteriormente, que varias personas, sobretodo del campo, lo hacían, algo de desconfianza tome su casco y sentí esa sensación de "trato".

- Claro que no, tienes mi palabra – Terminando esto, me dio una sonrisa amistosa, ella y su hermana, se acercaron a mí y me dieron varios consejos, comenzaron por decirme que la "Cutie Mark" era un rasgo importante dentro de todo pony, decía cuál era su especialidad. Yo sabía de la mía, pero no creo que alguien entienda si pongo un símbolo electrónico, por lo que me decía AppleBloom, que lo mejor era que pusiera una herramienta como herrero, un mazo y una llave inglesa. Me gustó la idea y la adopte para mí.

- Miren chicas, necesitare hacerme pasar por algún pariente lejano o amigo de su pasado, no sería fácil que sea una persona que acabas de conocer y tengas esa confianza para ayudarme en lo que necesito.

Con una cara pensante AppleJack me pregunto - ¿y cómo lo harás para parecer un pony?

- Muy buena pregunta, ya tengo listo eso, usando algunos materiales que ya tenía, estoy desarrollando un pony metálico, podré controlarlo a distancia, así estaré seguro y nadie sospechara de mí.

AppleBloom me tomo de la mano y me pregunto: - ¿Qué tipo de pony serás? Tierra, Pegaso o unicornio – Buena pregunta, no había pensado en eso.

- Ahora que lo dices, sé la especialidad de los pegasos y su habilidad de volar, pero ¿los unicornios? – Había escuchado historias que estas míticas criaturas usaban magia para conceder deseos a todas las criaturas vivientes, pero eso no era más que historias, la existencia de la magia me parecía como un cuento de hadas.

- Son usuarios de magia y dependiendo de su esfuerzo se vuelven eruditos en ella – Mientras me explicaba sobre esto, mi mandíbula cae como una pesada bolsa de ladrillos, aún que la idea de ponys parlantes era extraña, que alguna de ellas pudiera usar esta "magia" me parecía más extraño.

- ¿Cómo qué magia?

- Pues, usando la energía de su cuerno pueden hacer cosas como; tele transportarse, mover cosas, usar un tipo de luz y cosas de este estilo. – Parecía que AppleJack no me mentía y comencé a sentir curiosidad de esta "magia", si pudiera estudiarla para saber más de ella, podría usarla a mi favor.

- Entonces que tal una combinación de Pegaso y Unicornio, así podría volar y usar magia.

AppleJack me interrumpió con la frase – Eso es imposible, los alicornios son solo la realeza y actualmente solo existen 4, al llegar a ese estado te da inmortalidad y gran poder para todos los ponys del mundo.

- No lo sabía, siendo así será mejor que sea un unicornio.

Nuevamente AppleJack me dijo – Seria bueno, pero como lo harás si no sabes utilizar la magia-

-Claro que sí sé utilizar magia ¿Acaso no viste el salto y la velocidad de movimiento que tengo con este traje mágico? Yo tengo una magia, llamada tecnología.

Muy extrañada me miraron las 2, pero no desconfiaron de mis palabras – Chicas, las dejare cerca de su granja, mañana necesito que vayan a buscar a la entrada de su pueblo, llegare a medio día, para que sea más convincente que soy un pariente lejano.

- Esta bien Sky, nos veremos mañana, espero con ansias ver tu pony- con mucha alegría me dijo estas palabras AppleBloom.

- Espero que estén preparadas, volvemos a su hogar- Diciendo esto, acomode mi traje y casco, tome a ambas en mis brazos, una encada hombro. No existía resistencia por AppleJack a estas alturas, así que las acomode como pude y salí corriendo. Mientras viajábamos, las dos hermanas hablaban algo, no escuchaba muy bien por el movimiento y el sonido del viento.

Finalmente habíamos llegado, lentamente y con suavidad baje a ambas al suelo, y como ya se había vuelto mi costumbre me despedí de las dos acariciando sus cabezas y cabellos, lo hacía de esta manera porque pareciera que lo disfrutaban mucho. – Bueno, nos vemos mañana, que tengan un buen día de trabajo y cuídense – Me preparaba para saltar, mientras AppleJack se despedía de mí, pero algo me detuvo, AppleBloom se abrazó de mi pierna - ¿Qué pasa pequeña?

- Tú también cuídate mucho Sky, sé que andarás muy solitario, si necesitas hablar conmigo, me llamas, ¿OK?

- Claro que sí, tienes mi promesa – Diciéndole esto, me dio una sonrisa muy tímida – Bueno nos vemos – de un salto atravesé la copa de los árboles y pude tener una vista de toda la granja, con muchos ponys en sus labores.

Apresurándome, llegue a mi hogar, comencé a construir mi Avatar metálico, sería mi única vía de poder convivir con todos los ponys, sin exponerme como humano. Tenía bastantes materiales para realizar mi proyecto, además podía usar las capsulas de sueño criogénico para tener mi conexión.

Trabajando arduamente desde la mañana hasta el anochecer, ya era de media noche, tenía listo ambos, el pony metálico y la interface, pero aún no le ponía el pelaje y todos los accesorios del exterior del pony. Comencé a ponerle su pelaje blanco, la crin y la cola eran negras, como era mi pelo, además de sus grandes ojos negros. Habíamos llegado al punto crítico, la "cutie mark" lentamente comencé a dibujar con un lápiz el contorno de la imagen, lentamente el martillo empezó a tener forma, al igual que la llave. Me equivoque muchas veces, no era bueno para dibujar después de todo, pero después de varias intentos tenía algo que me gustara, cuando estaba listo lo puse en mi Avatar.

- Estaríamos listo, mi pequeño amigo metálico, aunque no eres tan pequeño – En efecto, ponerle todos los elementos internos del pony, y no dejarlo deforme, era bastante grande para el promedio – No eres pony ni tampoco humano, eres una mezcla de ambos mundos, te pondré Humony, no es original, pero ya tienes nombre – Era un tipo de ceremonia que hacía para tener suerte en lo que me esperaba más adelante. Ya era bastante tarde, probé que todos los sistemas estuvieran correctos, además de la fuente de poder de singularidad que le había instalado, solo tenía 2 más y si no hacía algo no podría hacer todo lo que quería, aunque las fuentes eran poderosas para dar energía, necesitaba repuestos para hacerlas funcionar – Creo esto será todo por hoy, debería irme a dormir – Antes de acostarme deje el sistema en un auto diagnóstico para ver si tenía algún problema para estrenarlo mañana, dejando todo funcionando me recosté en mi cama, gracias al sueño del día anterior, ya estaba más relajado, así que fue la primera noche que dormí sin mi traje.

Este Fanfic fue escrito por "Barón Patán", MLP:FIM, los nombres y personajes es de propiedad de Hasbro®.

Sin ánimo de lucro, de fan para fans.

Agradecimientos a:

- Yuzuki Fandub por las imágenes y corrección. yukiras - Mogami Kyoko, por corrección y publicación. . .12 - Rainbow Blitz_97, por corrección e información. channel/UCrP37yPXmEN4154p990UOkw/videos.

Por qué el cielo es el límite.


	4. Chapter 4

_La primera impresión es importante._

No dormí mucho, necesitaba hacer las pruebas finales a mi invento, para tenerlo todo listo para ir al encuentro dentro de 2 horas, estaba bastante satisfecho con los resultados, estaba más que dicho, que faltaban algunos ajuste, que tendría que darle durante la marcha y agregarle otras cosas.

Entre finalmente a la capsula, los iconos y menús aparecían al frente de mí en una interface holográfica, lentamente comencé a sentir mi cuerpo metálico, estaba en sincronía con él, tanto que pareciera que yo fuera él. Levante mis patas y mire mis cascos, comencé a mover todas mis partes para ver cómo me sentía, el parpadeo automático de los ojos, la respiración, era todo parte de mí, estaba vivo dentro de él.

- Esto es genial – Me sentía igual que un niño con juguete nuevo, comencé a practicar el caminar, trataba de seguir los movimientos que le vi a AppleJack, tenía problemas al hacerlo, practique hasta tener algo parecido, pero no era fácil caminar en 4 extremidades en vez de 2, lentamente me acostumbre. Me fui a ver a un espejo para practicar mi habla y expresiones faciales, pero me impresione al ver lo que tenía al frente, era un pony, no tenía diferencia, las orejas y expresiones de los ojos parecía que fuera uno real, el movimiento de la boca y de la nariz al hacer la rutina de respiración, no era decirlo yo, pero era una obra de arte en términos de ingeniería.

Antes de darme cuenta ya era la hora, tome una manta para cubrir mi cuerpo, y me puse la capucha en mi cabeza, dejando solo fuera el cuerno que hice, me puse un morral y salí de la cueva. Usando la misma ingeniería que mi exoesqueleto, le di toda la fuerza y agilidad que tenía, saltando pude ver que no era tan poderoso como el traje, pero tenía lo suyo, corría muy rápido, podía cambiar de dirección a voluntad y mis saltos pasaban los árboles. Un gran trabajo.

Llegue a la entrada norte de PonyVille, habían ponys que salían y entraban de la villa, comerciantes, parejas, niños jugando, realmente eran como personas. Estaba perdido en mis pensamientos cuando sentí algo en mi espalda;

- Hola primo, tanto tiempo – En efecto era AppleJack y AppleBloom que me esperaban, con sus caras amistosa y una hermosa sonrisa.

- Hola prima, casi no te reconozco, estas más grande y hermosa de lo que recordaba – Ella se sonrojo y miro hacia otra dirección.

- Gracias, tú no estás tan pequeño que digamos, eres todo un pony ya – Trataba de esconder su vergüenza por mis palabras mientras me acercaba a AppleBloom.

- ¿Y quién es esta linda señorita?

- Soy AppleBloom y tú debes ser el primo SKY, un gusto conocerte, siempre escucho mucho de ti, sobretodo de mi hermana…

- No digas esas cosas AppleBloom!

Todos reímos y fue como una junta de familiares, comenzamos a entrar en la villa, la gente me quedaba mirando, debe ser por mi altura o mi capucha. Me saque la capucha y mire con detenimiento las estructuras que existían, casas normales y otras hechas dentro de los árboles. Era igual que un cuento de hadas, todos parecían amistosos, eran todo tipo de ponys viviendo en armonía, sin darme cuenta, choque con un pony de frente, dirigí mi vista al frente y procedí a disculparme.

- Lo siento, no estaba tomando atención.

- No te preocupes, fue mi culpa.

Un tono muy tímido escuche, bajando mi mirada vi. Una crin rosada, unas orejas impecables, como dibujadas a mano, unos grandes y bellos ojos azules, con una mirada muy tímida, todo esto fue cortado con un saludo.

- Fluttershy ¿Qué tal estas? No te había visto hace días.

- Hola AppleJack, he estado bien, había un problema con unos animales que me mantuvo ocupada – esta pony, Fluttershy, estaba hablando muy bien con AppleJack, pero cuando me miraba, pareciera que tratara de esconderse.

- Ah, lo siento, él es mi primo lejano, se llama Skywalker, es su primera vez en la villa.

- Buenos días señorita – Salude atentamente mientras con mi casco tome el suyo y lo bese. Grave error, ella me miro con su cara completamente roja y se fue volando.

- Bien hecho Sky – Me golpeo con su casco en mi pierna – Ella es tímida y haces esto.

- Lo siento, son costumbres difíciles de olvidar – mientras me tomaba la cabeza – No pensaba que eso le afectaría de esta manera.

- Tendrás que disculparte con ella más tarde, y no hagas más eso, parecerás un pervertido.

- OK, lo siento – No era una buen primera impresión y me afecto algo está metida de "casco". AppleBloom se lanzó sobre mi lomo mientras me decía:

- No te pongas triste, debes aprender nuestras costumbres, pero si no lo haces de mala intención Fluttershy te perdonara.

- Muchas gracias, espero que no sea incomoda mi espalda.

- Para nada, esta blanda, algo fría, pero es muy cómoda, sobre todo para estos días de calor- Lentamente se relajó y se dejó caer sobre mí.

- AppleBloom bájate de ahí.

- Descuida, no es problema para mí, déjala si quiere – Seguimos avanzando por PonyVille, mientras AppleJack me presentaba a todos sus conocidos como un pariente lejano, tomándolo con calma solo saludaba alegremente, no quería que pasara algo como con la Pegaso amarillo. Llegamos a la granja, aun con AppleBloom en mi espalda, habíamos terminado nuestro viaje.

- ¿Qué le dirás a tu familia? No creo que funcione esto del pariente lejano.

- Descuida, todo estará bien.

- Siento que debas mentir por mí, mis más sinceras disculpas – Trataba de disculparme.

- Tranquilo, es para ayudar, pero no quiero que me vuelvas a hacer lo mismo, no es mi estilo.

- Te prometo que es la primera y última vez que hago esto – Es lo que esperaba de todo corazón cumplir esta promesa. AppleJack me presento a toda su familia, su hermano, su abuela y todos los demás. Cuando trate de memorizar todos los nombres, que tenían APPLE dentro de ellos, termine en el jardín de la gran casa de AppleJack, con Bloom aun en mi espalda me sentía muy feliz y cómodo.

Después de unos minutos, vi. Unos pequeños ponys, mientras más se acercaban, pude reconocerlas, eran las amigas de Bloom, las que estaban en el bosque con ella.

- Amigas! – Exclamo AppleBloom mientras saltaba de mi espalda para salir a su encuentro – ¿Cómo están? – Ellas seguían hablando entre sí, hasta que la pequeña unicornio con mirada fija me examinaba:

- AppleBloom ¿Quién es este unicornio?

- Disculpa, Scootaloo y Sweetie Belle, él es SKY un primo lejano que viene a vivir a PonyVille

- Un gusto – Salude de forma amistosa.

- Mmm… tengo la impresión que lo vi antes, no te parece Scootaloo.

- Si a mí me suena su cara de otro lado.

Algo nervioso trate de relajar el ambiente diciendo algo – Que lindas son tus amigas AppleBloom ¿Saldrás con ellas a algún lado? – Corte una gran tensión de golpe y ambas comenzaron a reírse por el comentario.

- Si nosotros estamos en una cruzada por nuestros "Cutie Mark".

- Oh, ya veo, nos le quito más tiempo, ve y diviértete.

- Esto no es ir a jugar Sky, esto es algo serio – La pequeña Pegaso "Scootaloo" lo hizo parecer una gran tarea.

- Ups Lo siento, entonces sigan en su labor.

Lentamente se fue el grupo de las tres pequeñas riendo y planeando cosas, no estaba seguro que querían hacer, pero ponían todo su empeño en él.

No había mucho que hacer, debía estás cansado por el largo viaje, pero tenía curiosidad de cosas que había visto en la villa, lentamente fui por el sendero hasta el centro de la villa. Existían muchas tiendas, de ropa, postres, comida, había de todo lo que una persona necesita su día a día. Siguiendo mi camino, hable con varios ponys en busca de una librería para tener algo más de información, sobretodo de la humanidad, aunque fuera un pasaje doloroso, debía saberlo. La información que me dieron muchos ponys era un gran árbol, según parece, existía una biblioteca dentro.

Llegando al edificio, mire asombrado, ese árbol se ve vivo, con ventanas y puertas, algo que no podía comprender del todo, dejando eso de lado, golpeé la puerta. Después de un par de golpes, apareció la cabeza de una unicornio morada, con el pelo lila y una línea más clara.

- Buenas tardes, me dijeron que esta es la biblioteca de PonyVille – Mientras hablaba con voz algo baja para no molestar en caso de estar molestando o no fuera el lugar. La unicornio miro hacia arriba, directo a mis ojos y me dijo:

- Claro, entra – Me hizo pasar, una vez dentro, pude ver una gran cantidad de libros y estantes, no era como las que recordaba, pero se sentía muy apacible y hogareño, muchas mesas como árboles pequeños, las paredes de color café, el piso sonaba a mi pasar, mientras que por las ventanas podía ver como las luces del día se colaban.

- ¿Necesitas algo? – Me dijo la pony morada, que en ese momento no me di cuenta, pero contaba con un cuerno y un par de alas, en eso recordé lo que me dijo AppleJack, sobre las criaturas con alas y cuerno.

- Oh lo siento, no me he presentado soy SkyWalker, llegue hoy a la ciudad y quería leer un buen libro.

- Yo me llamo Twilight Sparkle, estoy como "a cargo" del lugar ¿necesitas algo?

- Busco alguna guía o información referente a seres humanos – Trataba de parecer que me interesaba estudiar el tema y no ver que había sucedido.

- Ya veo, lo siento pero no hay mucha información, solo un par de escritos, incluso muchos ponys dicen que son una leyenda que un hecho – Esa afirmación me molesto más de lo que esperaba pero no podía demostrar mi frustración.

- No te preocupes, solo quería leer algo para entretenedme, por cierto, no quería molestarte del asunto, pero eres un alicornio ¿no?

Con cara de confusión me miro, tomo aire para darme la explicación. Ella me hablo de que era un tipo de princesa de la magia y no hace mucho llego a ese estado, entre varios otros datos más. Ella hablaba tan rápido que no podía comprenderle del todo, hasta que dio un espacio suficiente para aportar algo al tema.

- Lo siento, soy algo ignorante, vengo de un pequeño pueblo al sur de aquí, no conozco muchas cosas de este tema.

- No te preocupes, siempre que pueda ayudarte me hablas.

Después de eso, comenzamos una charla interesante sobre cosas variadas, mientras hablábamos fue un tipo de conexión casi instantánea, nos gustan los mismos temas de ciencia y se notaba que era una pony muy culta. Física, química y otros temas, hablábamos como si fuéramos amigos de toda la vida, entre temas alguna broma "nerd" aparecía y reíamos los dos, sin darme cuenta el tiempo que había pasado, la luz de la tarde comenzó a bajar.

- Muchas gracias por la tarde de conversación, fue estimulante, pero es muy tarde y debo irme.

-Yo te acompaño a la puerta – Muy amable me acompaño a la puerta, dando la vuelta para despedirme, tome uno de los cascos y bese el suyo. MIERDA! se me había olvidado que no debía hacer eso con las ponys, podía pasar por pervertido – Ehhhh… lo siento, es una vieja costumbre que tenía al despedirme, no traba de hacer algo malo.

Algo nervioso, no solo porque ya me habían advertido, si no que siendo de la realeza, no me seria perdonado fácilmente este atrevimiento.

- Vaya, todo un galán, no te preocupes, no le diré a nadie más – Ella me guiño el ojo y me dio las buenas noches. Caminando hacia la granja de AppleJack, escuche una puerta cerrarse atrás mío, sin ningún sentimiento de culpa, avance por mi camino.

Ya era casi de noche, llegue a la granja, se escuchaba mucho ruido, debía ser una fiesta, no quise interrumpir y me fui directo al granero para dejar mi avatar durmiendo durante la noche, como humano, debía hacer muchas cosas para tener todo listo para mañana, era hora de ayudar y juntar las cosas que necesitaba. Llegue al granero, estaba el lugar que le pedí a AppleJack para pasar un par de noches, me recosté y encontré algo incómodo – Que diablos – Estaba pensando mientras revisaba que era lo que me incomodaba, buscando en la paja, había una crin rosada y ondulante, un pelaje rosado claro, era un pony hembra que estaba durmiendo en el espacio que tenía para dormir.

- Esto no puede ser bueno, hey! Despierta – la comencé a mover para que despertara – vamos, este no es un buen lugar para dormir.

- AHHHHH! – Un gran grito invadió el granero.

- Momento, ¿estás bien? ¿Te duele algo? – Ese grito era algo perturbador

- Lo que pasa es que te quería hacer una fiesta sorpresa, pero te tomo mucho tiempo y me quede dormida.

- ¿Te conozco? ¿Cómo te llamas?

- Pinkie Pie y soy la mejor amiga de todos los ponys, sean pequeños o grandes como tú.

Era una afirmación bastante rara, no la había visto toda mi vida y me quería hacer una fiesta.

- Lo siento Pinkie Pie, soy SkyWalker, un primo lejano de AppleJack, un gusto de conocerte, cuando llegue había sonido de fiesta en la casa principal, por si quieres ir.

- La fiesta era de bienvenida para ti ¿No quieres ir?

- Muchas gracias, pero estoy muy cansado, solo quiero dormir, aceptare tu invitación más adelante, te parece – quería despacharla rápido, necesitaba tiempo para construir una casa para mi puesto y poder dormir para trabajar rápido en la mañana.

- Esta bien, vendré otro día y tendrás que aceptar, sea lo que sea que estés haciendo.

- Claro, ningún problema.

Con un extraño andar, la pony rosada se dirigió a la puerta, esperaba poder desconectarme para hacer mis tareas pendientes, pero antes de cerrar la puerta anuncio:

- NOS VEMOS SKY! RECUERDA QUE ES UNA PROMESA CON TU MEJOR AMIGA!

Fue raro y algo espeluznante, tenía bastante confianza y seguridad en sus palabras, con un desconocido. No lo pensé mucho y trate de dejar en una posición "creíble" de dormir, lentamente mi cuerpo humano, comenzó a sentirse, deje a mi avatar en automático con alarma en caso de que alguien se acercara y quisiera despertarlo. Me puse mi traje y el audífono para la información entrante del pony.

Tome todas mis herramientas y la madera para realizar la construcción de manera rápida y eficaz, no podía permitirme 2 días de construcción, necesitaba lo más pronto posible finalizar el proyecto. Deje todo en la carretilla y me dirigí al sector que AppleJack me dejo usar para mi establecimiento, rápidamente comencé a construir la construcción simple.

Tendría que hacer los cimientos con piedra, ya que no vi en ningún momento que existiera el concreto, lentamente comenzó a tomar forma la habitación, con las vigas principales puestas, necesitaba terminar el techo. Ya habían pasado 4 horas desde que comenzó la construcción y me faltaba mucho para adelante, las murallas, ventanas y puertas. Teniendo esto en cuenta me esforcé más para terminar antes del amanecer.

Era casi las 6 AM, dentro de un rato el movimiento en la granja comenzaría y la puerta aún no estaba instalada, ni los cristales de las ventanas, mi cuerpo agotado no quería trabajar más, debí tomar un descanso para usar mis últimas fuerzas y finalizar mi trabajo. En eso siento algo suave en mi espalda, volteo para ver y era AppleBloom – Hey! Buenos días señorita ¿Qué haces despierta tan temprano?

- Bueno, ayer vi que estabas trabajando en esto… decidí que me levantaría más temprano para traerte algo de comer – Efectivamente había una bandeja con frutas, verduras y un líquido caliente en un tazón de madera.

- Muy amable de tu parte Bloom, sin darme cuenta estaba bastante hambriento – Tomando la ensalada comencé a comer – Esto esta delicioso! Serás una gran esposa cuando te cases.

Ella comenzó a sonrojarse y reírse nerviosamente mientras yo seguía comiendo este delicioso desayuno, pasaba el tiempo y hablábamos relajadamente de cualquier cosa, disfrutaba hablar con cualquier pony, aunque fueran infantes, todos tenían muy buena disposición, mientras terminaba mi comida, me di cuenta que ya había amanecido y saldrían a trabajar a la granja en cualquier momento – Muchas gracias señorita, estuvo genial la comida, me iré a mi hogar para descansar y tomar el control de mi cuerpo pony, disculpa las molestias.

- Para nada, ha sido un placer, me gusta hablar contigo – Su gran sonrisa no se dejó esperar, acaricie su cabeza y me levante.

- Bueno AppleBloom, nos vemos más tarde – me moví hacia delante, tome algo de impulso y comencé a correr, era un promedio d minutos llegar desde la granja a mi hogar, mientras me movía y saltaba, se podía ver la vida que volvía a moverse en toda la villa, chimeneas humeantes, sonidos cotidianos, lentamente me estaba acostumbrando a este mundo dominado por ponys multicolores.

Llegue corriendo a la entrada, rápidamente me saque el traje y me tire al tambor con agua, no había tiempo para calentarla, el frío del agua me despertó, entre a la capsula y me conecte a mi cuerpo artificial. Lentamente abrí los ojos y un rostro familiar me estaba mirando muy de cerca. Un pelaje naranja, unos grandes ojos verdes y una crin rubia adornada con un sombrero, era AppleJack, estaba algo atónito – Hey, buenos días – con unos ojos llenos de curiosidad no se apartaba de mí.

- Como es posible que este sea un cuerpo artificial – Me tomaba de las orejas y mi cara – pareces como un pony real, si no supieras que tu cuerpo es flacucho y pálido, diría que este eres tú.

- Yo tampoco podía creer que los humanos se extinguieron y los ponys dominan el mundo, pero cada día es una idea más aceptada – se apartó y se sentó a mi lado, yo comencé a incorporarme.

- Ayer te vi llegar 2 veces ¿Estas bien?

- ¿A qué te refieres? – Le pregunte algo extrañado.

- Llegaste con tu pony y luego con tu cuerpo real, trabajaste toda la noche, y no emitiste ningún sonido fuerte, por eso quiero saber si no estás cansado – Era verdad, no había dormido en más de 30 horas, pero aun no terminaba mi local comercial y los ajustes para usar el cuerno aún no estaba operativo.

- Gracias por tu preocupación, es verdad estoy algo somnoliento, pero me falta terminar mi… – Antes de terminar la frase, puso su casco sobre mi nariz.

- Te he visto hablar con AppleBloom, se ve que eres una criatura con buenas intenciones y esas intenciones se deben recompensar, terminare lo que te falta, tú mientras deja tu cuerpo en mi habitación y descansa de verdad.

Ella realmente estaba preocupada por mi saluda, la abrace con fuerza y con mi cabeza en su costado le dije – Muchas gracias AppleJack, no me conoces del todo y no sé si ya me consideras tu amigo, pero tu preocupación me alegra mucho, tomare tu consejo y me iré a dormir- Su cuerpo se tensó y su respiración se detuvo, esta reacción me pareció extraña.

- Lo siento, aun no controlo del todo mi fuerza ¿Te abrace con mucha energía? – Me aparto rápidamente y se dio la vuelta, pasaron un par de segundos y me respondió.

- Papapapara nada, solo que en PonyVille no acostumbramos dar las gracias de esa manera.

-Aun no puedo olvidar mis muestras de afecto como humano, me tendrás que enseñar cómo hacerlo, lo siento si te incomode de alguna manera – No podía notar la expresión de su rostros, solo se retiró. Al llegar a la puerta me dijo:

- No tomes a la ligera tus expresiones tan "sentimentales" nosotros los ponys, solo usamos esto cuando expresamos sentimientos grandes de amistad o amor.

- Yo lo hago haciendo esto, eres mi segunda amiga pony, además siempre te preocupas por mí, eres una hermosa pony, por dentro y fuera – Con este comentario salió corriendo y solo un grito escuche "IDIOTA". Sin perder tiempo, subí por el tejado y entre a la ventana que era de AppleJack, era una habitación bastante femenina, en contraste a su personalidad y fuerza, no le di mucha importancia, me arrastre bajo su cama y deje en hibernación el pony. Cuando recupere todos los sentidos me levante de la capsula y me fui a dormir a mi cama, serian solo 5 horas de sueño, poniendo el despertador, me fui a dormir.


	5. Chapter 5

_No importa lo que pase, no importa lo que seas, seré tu amiga._

El sonido del despertador comenzó a sonar, de un movimiento salí de mi cama, tome unas frutas para comer, después limpie mis cosas de uso persona y me dispuse a conectarme en la capsula. Lentamente abrí mis ojos, estaba donde mismo, debajo de la cama de AppleJack, arrastrándome salí debajo de la cama y me aproxime a la ventana, de un solo movimiento salte y aterrice en el suelo, no había nadie por los alrededores, entonces de forma natural camine hacia mi choza de madera que había hecho la noche anterior, subí la pequeña escalera y pude darme cuenta que los cristales y la puerta estaban instaladas, abrí la puerta y estaba solitario el lugar.

Ahora solo me faltaba ir a buscar los muebles que tenía escondido en el bosque y podría comenzar mi obra, a los ponys que trabajan en la granja pregunte por AppleJack, pero hacia bastante tiempo que no la habían visto, yo pensaba que había salido con sus amigas, no le di importancia y cargue la carreta que AppleBloom me presto para transportar las cosas. La carreta era de madera, por lo que no pude arrastrarla con mucha velocidad, cargue los muebles uno por uno y volví a la choza.

Una figura imponente, largas alas y patas, una figura negra y un cuerno, era una alicornio y su figura oscura me parecía bastante familiar. Seguí avanzando sin bajar el paso, llegando al frente de la pequeña escalera de la puerta me detuve, me quedo mirando con sus ojos negros profundos.

- Por fin nos conocemos en dé a frente, bueno, dentro de lo que se puede.

Su voz, era aquella sombra que estaba en mis sueños y me ayudo de no caer en la demencia – Su majestad – Me incline ante ella, lentamente la escuche acercándose a mí y me levanto.

- Levántate pequeño, me dicen todos que te llamas SkyWalker.

- Así es – Levantándome, me di cuenta que era más alto que ella, pero la sensación de su presencia me hacía sentir más pequeño.

- Se te ve más feliz y parece que ya tomaste una decisión con tu destino.

- Todo gracias a usted, nunca pude darle las gracias como corresponde – Ella lentamente se aproximó a mí, me miro de arriba abajo, parecía que me examinara cada detalle del cuerpo.

- Ya veo, pero me gustaría hablar con lo que realmente eres, no este cuerpo falso que lo usas para convivir con los nuestros, no es que lo deteste pero me gusta más como eres y no lo que aparentas.

- Venga cerca de la media noche a este mismo lugar, la estaré esperando.

- Así será – Lentamente comenzó a mover sus alas y elevarse por los cielos, de manera majestosa, sin darme cuenta tomo velocidad y desapareció en un suspiro en el cielo azul. Necesitaba terminar esto antes de la noche, ese pensamiento se repetía en mi cabeza. Tenía todo listo en la tienda, los muebles, las ventanas y la puerta, aún era de tarde y antes de mi cita importante quería relajarme un momento, el único lugar que tenía en mente era esa biblioteca dentro del árbol, era una conexión extraña y relajante a la vez, todo el conocimiento, en un edificio tan irreal que parece mentira, además de esa pony Twilight, fue muy gratificante hablar con ella cualquier tema, de manera abierta y relajante. Cerré la puerta tras mi salida y me dirigí al lugar, mucho movimiento en la ciudad, todos en sus tareas, pero con una cara de felicidad.

Llegue a ese gran árbol, la puerta estaba cerrada, golpee un par de veces y se abrió la puerta, fue curioso no encontrar a la pony morada si no, una pequeña criatura morada, parecida que pertenecía a la familia de los reptiles, era morado y unas crestas verdes.

- Buenas tardes ¿se encontrara la señorita Twilight Sparkle?

- No se encuentra, salió con sus amigas hace unas horas ¿Quién eres tú?

- Oh disculpa, soy Skywalker, solo venía a ver unos libros- Mirando hacia abajo, le dije esto con tono calmado, no es que no quería charlar con ella, pero leer un libro tampoco era mala alternativa.

- No hay problema, adelante – abrió la puerta y me dejo pasar, entre lentamente cuando su voz volvió a sonar con un tono de curiosidad – Eres nuevo en PonyVille ¿Cierto?

- Así es, soy un pariente de AppleJack, por unos problemas me vine a vivir aquí, llegue ayer, me es todo nuevo para mí, y tú eres…

- Yo soy Spike, soy el Ayudante de Twilight – Con el pecho al frente y su mano sobre él, hacia esta afirmación con mucho orgullo.

- Ya veo ¿Qué clase de criatura eres?

- Eso fue ofensivo, pero soy de la familia de los dragones.

- Lo lamento si te ofendí, pero soy originario de un lugar donde no se ven dragones – Dentro de todo era verdad, la humanidad solo había visto dragones en historias, películas y dibujos, ninguno en persona.

- No te preocupes, pero es raro que no sepas de los dragones, casi todos los ponys saben de ellos, ya que son unos enemigos formidables – Debe existir un tipo de rencilla de parte de los dragones, tal vez eran depredadores, pero no quería hondar más en el tema, tal vez Spike podría sentirse acosado si preguntaba mucho – ¿Tienes un tema o género que te guste?

- Algo de ciencia ficción o historia.

- Historia tengo mucha, pero ¿Qué es ciencia ficción? – me miraba con cara de confusión, no era extraño de que ese género no existiera, pero algo de pena me dio que mi genero favorito ya no existirá.

- ¿Tienes algo sobre historia o leyendas de humanos?

- Tengo un par de libros sobre eso, pero no es información muy exacta – Se movía muy bien recolectando los libros de las grandes estanterías, como caminar, tenía un movimiento natural para revisar y recolectar los libros. Después de unos momentos llego con 5 libros – Esto es lo mejor sobre humanos.

- Muchas gracias – recibí los libros en mi lomo, esta acción le dio extrañeza al pequeño dragón y me pregunto.

- ¿Por qué no usas tu magia? – esto fue un balde de agua fría para mí, estaba en lo correcto, los unicornio hacia casi todas las cosas con el poder de su cuerno, por el contrario, yo movía todas mis cosas con fuerza, tratando de buscar una excusa, escupí lo primero que se me ocurrió.

- Soy algo torpe con la magia, aún estoy practicando y no quiero provocar una calamidad – El pequeño me miro y lanzo una carcajada, me sentía algo ofendido, no por la magia, por el hecho que aún no habilitaba mi cuerno para hacer ese tipo de acciones – Tampoco es muy gracioso.

- Lo siento, no me río de tu problema, es que antes a Twilight tenía el mismo problema, fue nostalgia.

Sabiendo que ella era la princesa de la magia, fue una revelación para mí, pensaba que siempre fue un prodigio en lo que hacía, pero al parecer todo comienza con un simple paso. Sin pensarlo mucho busque algún sector de la biblioteca, me senté en una de las bancas y ordene los libros para leerlos. Cuando tome el primer libro, no podía leerlo del todo, tenia un extraño lenguaje al cual no estaba acostumbrado, pero en teoría se parecía mucho al ingles, solo que ciertas palabras no se escribían de la misma manera y las letras tenían un diseño distinto, usando la base de datos que posee mi cuerpo metálico, comencé a dejar registro de este lenguaje y me sirviera de traductor, después de leer varias páginas, el traductor comenzó a cambiar las letras por algo que yo pudiera leer, no era 100% exacto, pero era una gran ayuda. La mayoría de ellos hablaba de los humanos como unas criaturas, que eran muy inteligente, pero algo los extinguió de golpe a todos, también decía que eran sabias y muy tolerantes. No era una descripción muy acertada de nosotros, era verdad que algunos si lo eran, no les quito merito, pero la mayoría era egoísta, sin tolerancia a lo diferente y muy violentas. Los otros libros hablaban de una fracción de nuestra cultura y civilizaciones, nada muy profundo y exacto, pero el tema que me interesaba era si existía un vestigio del porqué de su extinción, buscando una esperanza de encontrar una colonia o ciudad donde podría investigar, pero nada de eso encontraba dentro de sus páginas, incluso las ciudades habían desaparecido por completo, lo que me hizo suponer que después de caer en el crio sueño, siguieron bombardeando las ciudades, es la causa de no encontrar ruinas o algo para que el estudio sobre los humanos se desarrollara más. Fue un golpe muy duro, la humanidad se había extinguido por su propia mano, se bombardeó hasta que nadie quedo en la faz de la tierra, esa hubiera sido mi suerte también si no fuera por la capsula.

Algo deprimido me había dejado esta información, aun la esperanza existía en mí de encontrar a otros humanos que vivían en la tierra, pero el egoísmo los convirtió en nada. Deje los libros de lado y trate de incorporarme, incluso siendo un organismo sintético, la carga emocional me había afectado, al ver eso Spike se apresuró para ayudarme a levantarme.

- ¿Te encuentras bien Sky? Te ves algo enfermo.

- No te preocupes, estoy solo cansado – Me levante y comencé a caminar hacia la puerta, al abrir pude ver a Twilight que había llegado, atrás de ella un grupo de 5 ponys atrás de ella, conocía a varias de ellas, la Pegaso amarilla, creo que se llamaba Fluttershy, AppleJack, la pony híper alegre, Pinkie pie, una pegaso azul con crin multicolor y una unicornio blanca la había visto en el pueblo pero no las conocía. Mientras estaba perdido en mis pensamientos miraba a Twilight moviendo sus labios, al igual que las demás, pero no podía entenderles, mi visor no mostraba falla en mis oídos, incluso podía ver la gráfica del sonido, era mi mente que me traicionaba, aun dentro de todo el dolor, tenía la esperanza de volver a ver a otro humano en mi vida, pero la información demostró lo contrario. Pena, ira, impotencia, eran mis sentimientos en ese momento, sin tomar mucha importancia comencé a caminar recto, sentía que me llamaba una voz, pero no distinguía que era, además no tenía importancia en ese momento, después de varios metros de caminar desde la salida de la biblioteca, me desplome al suelo.

Mis sentidos volvieron a mí, no sé cuantos segundos estuve inconsciente, pero un circulo de caras estaban al frente, eran todas las ponys preguntándome como me encontraba, AppleJack estaba muy preocupada y la comprendía, ella sabía que este cuerpo no era el afectado, después de todo era de metal. Trate de reponerme, pero no estaba en mis 5 sentidos, fue demasiado el impulso lo que me llevo a salir disparado al cielo, no estaba completamente consiente para aterrizar de una buena manera, podría destruir mi pony. Abruptamente la gravedad hizo su trabajo, y la caída era inminente, no podía reaccionar, el suelo se comenzó a acercarse, puse mis patas sobre mi cabeza y espere el golpe. Paso un tiempo y no sentí el impacto, me había detenido en el aire, cuando abrí mis ojos, pude apreciar que la princesa Luna había detenido mi caída libre, sin fuerzas para seguir caminando, lentamente me dejo en el suelo, su cara se aproximó a la mía y le dije en voz baja.

- 4 Kilómetros hacia el Este desde la granja de AppleJack, hay una quebrada, la cueva más cerca de una esquina, es la mas pequeña de todas, mueve la piedra con musgo y una flor – Cada vez sentía más difícil mantener la conexión, el shock de perder la esperanza de encontrar a otro humano puso mi mente frenética, las lecturas eran muy altas, que no podía soportar la conexión, la alarma sonó y abrió de forma abrupta la puerta. Sin tener una desconexión progresiva, mis sentidos me inundaron, afirmándome de uno de los costados me senté, mi cabeza abajo, podía sentir mis lágrimas correr desde mis ojos hasta el final de mi rostro, mi desesperación me hacía temblar, estaba entrando en un colapso nervioso. Me levante para sentarme en mi cama, pero a medio camino caí en el piso, en posición fetal, toda mi vida estaba pasando al frente, era una locura, es como si mi mente y mi cuerpo no aceptara esta verdad y solo quisiera terminar todo. Al fondo de todo sonido, escuche algo que me impacto – ¡DEBEMOS IR A VER COMO ESTA! – esa voz me era conocida, era AppleJack, la estaba escuchando por los parlantes de la capsula, tirado en el suelo lamentando mi existencia podía escuchar una conversación sobre mi estado.

- Debes llevarme también, soy su amiga, estoy preocupada por ese cabeza dura.

- AppleJack, haz ayudado bastante, no te involucres más.

- Debo ir a verlo, puede estar mal, quiero ayudarlo.

- Te llevare donde me dio las indicaciones, pero si el asunto está muy mal debes retirarte, él es un humano, no sabemos qué tan inestable esta su situación, o si tiene alguna enfermedad que nos afecte, debes tener cuidado.

Pisadas y aleteos se escuchaban mientras que desaparecían por la distancia, en esos momentos 2 grandes ponys que me habían ayudado venían a verificar como estaba y yo sin poder tomar el control de mi propio cuerpo, era como una pesadilla, encerrado en mí mismo. Después de un rato, escuche escarbando en una piedra, era el sonido de una piedra moviéndose, lentamente se abrió la muralla falsa, la princesa Luna la movió sin ningún problema con su magia, de inmediato una AppleJack desesperada entro a mi casa, aun en el suelo, incapaz de decir palabra, me encontraba atrás de la capsula, que no se podía ver desde la entrada. Después de muchos llamados, AppleJack me encontró en el piso.

- Sky, estas bien, CONTESTAME! – Lentamente se acercó a mi cara y me trataba de mover para reaccionar, una suave fuerza me comenzó a levantar, era Luna, la cual me dejo sobre mi cama.

- Tranquila AppleJack, está en un shock, algo o alguien lo altero demasiado, debemos dejarlo descansa.

- Pero puede necesitar algo, esta indefenso como un bebe potrillo no podemos dejarlo así – dentro de mi desesperación intentaba decirle a AppleJack que no se preocupara, pero no tenía la fuerza suficiente para mover mis labios – No lo dejare solo, pasare la noche con él.

No podía creer esto, nos conocimos formalmente hace 2 días atrás y estaba ayudándome de esta manera, un gran calor me inundo el cuerpo, con esta acción tan desinteresada y llena de cariño, fue como un gran medicamento que me devolvió la tranquilidad al cuerpo, lentamente mis pesados parpados comenzaron a cerrarse hasta dormir profundamente.

Al otro día desperté, mi mala posición hacia que mis músculos lo sintiera por todo el costado derecho de mi cuerpo, sin abrir los ojos, podía sentir todo mi cuerpo, sin contar el dolor muscular, me sentía renovado, hasta que sobre mi brazo derecho sentí algo pesado, peludo y muy cálido. Abriendo lentamente mis parpados, la luz de la habitación lleno mis ojos, sin poder ver nada a mi alrededor, lentamente me acostumbre a la luz y pude ver a mi amiga pony durmiendo sobre mi brazo, fue una gran impresión, pero luego pensándolo bien, no había ningún otro mueble como para dormir, y en el suelo de una cueva no se lo recomiendo a nadie, no estaba seguro que sucedió después de que me recostaran en mi cama, aparte de la afirmación de quedarse que dio AppleJack, no quise mover mi brazo, para que pudiera seguir durmiendo tranquilamente, pero me sentía muy bien, aunque ya no tenía mi raza conmigo, tenía nuevos vínculos, no debía mortificarme por esto, aun debía vivir mi vida y por más que llore no volverán.

Ahora con mi convicción más fuerte, alimentada por este cariño y amistad de AppleJack, me sentía bien, no era necesario buscar que paso con la humanidad, ahora mi investigación será para ayudar a todas estas criaturas.

Con mi mano lentamente comencé a acariciar la cabeza desnuda de AppleJack, ya que su sombrero estaba arriba de una de mis almohadas, caricias que, aunque dormida, parecía disfrutar, esto me hizo recordar un perro que tenía cuando niño, era un perro mestizo, ninguna raza definida, pero era grande y con el pelo corto, siempre me pareció gigante, y le encantaba que lo acariciara y durmiera con él, de pronto con una risa que me dio por el recuerdo, lentamente ella abrió sus grandes ojos verdes, sin darse cuenta de la situación me dio una gran sonrisa, apenas despertando.

- Buenos días AppleJack ¿Dormiste bien?

Lentamente comenzó a tener la noción de donde estaba y la posición que se encontraba, su cara se puso completamente roja, retiro mi mano sobre su cabeza y se levantó de mi brazo, tratando de pensar en algo me dijo en voz baja

- Lo siento, debía cuidarte durante la noche y me quede dormida sobre ti.

- No te preocupes, me siento genial el día de hoy, gracias a ti – decía esto mientras me sentaba en la cama, ella sin poder mirarme a la cara, tomo su sombrero y lo puso sobre su cabeza, tratando de ocultar su rostro.

- Buuu…eno, ya que estas bien me retiro.

- Momento, quiero darte las gracias por este acto que hiciste hacia mí, no solo me demostraste tu amistad y cariño, si no que realmente te preocupas por mí, no importa la raza que sea, me agrada mucho este vínculo entre nosotros, así que te quiero invitar a desayunar.

Se quedó pensando cerca de la capsula, no podía ver la expresión de su rostro por el sombrero, después de varios segundos, estaba dispuesto a decirle de nuevo, pero se volteo y con la mirada abajo, dijo que sí.

- Genial, no te arrepentirás, en mi casa siempre fui el mejor en hacer desayunos –Yo comencé a ponerme el traje y el casco que estaba a pies de mi cama, mientras hacía esto, AppleJack buscaba otro lugar el cual mirar, con pequeñas miradas a donde estaba, no sabía si era pudor o curiosidad lo que sentía ella hacia mí. Cuando termine de vestirme y me disponía a salir, me arrodille al frente de ella, al ver mi accionar trato de alejarse hacia atrás, antes de que pudiera hacerlo la abrace muy fuerte - Gracias, ayer investigando sobre el pasado de mi raza me di cuenta que no existía nadie más, investigue muchos lugares y es casi seguro que soy el ultimo de mi especie, pero cuando escuche tus palabras anoche, supe que por mucho que hiciera no volvería la humanidad, pero si tenía cariño aquí donde estoy, realmente estoy agradecido de corazón.

Al principio se trató de alejar, pero cuando estaba hablando me devolvió el abrazo, seria pena, compresión o trataba de consolarme, pero me sentí seguro con esa pony. Rápidamente volví a mi posición y me puse el casco, lentamente abrí la "puerta" y me aleje, comencé a correr a toda velocidad, en mi mente buscaba algo para preparar, pero no tenía muchas opciones, así que recolecte muchas frutas de todo tipo y saque algunas de las manzanas de AppleJack, con mi mochila llena de fruta fresca tome dirección a mi casa.

Cuando llegue, ella me esperaba a la salida de la cueva, cuando se dio cuenta de mi presencia, su cara se transformó en sorpresa y volvió rápidamente a la cueva, una vez que aterrice y entre a la cueva, ella estaba sentada, como si no se hubiera percatado de mí.

- Lo siento por hacerte espera – exprese mientras la miraba de lejos.

- No te preocupes, solo estaba algo aburrida.

Rápidamente tome la fruta y use un poco de agua que tenía almacenada, tome uno de mis rectores y conecte un tipo de licuadora arcaica que había hecho unos días antes, comencé a cortar la fruta con el cortador de plasma multiuso y empecé a licuar algo de fruta, con el resto la deje en unos platos de piedra y serví la mesa, cuando ella me vio haciendo esto, le salto la curiosidad de los utensilios que había usado anteriormente.

- ¿Qué es esa cosa que ilumina y esa otra que suena raro?

- A bueno, esta es una de mis herramientas especiales, corta casi todo y eso es un utensilio de cocina eléctrico.

- ¿Es esa magia tuya que llamaste tecnología? – Me había dado cuenta que no tenían muchas cosas tecnológicas dentro de su cultura, y otras era considerado hecho por la magia, no había tenido información del conocimiento de estas energías en este mundo.

Mientras estaba poniendo la ensalada de fruta y el jugo natura le comente:

- Claro es mi magia que desarrolle hace mucho tiempo, lo bueno que sigue funcionando – Miraba fijamente como tomaba los trozos de fruta con sus patas, y era intrigante, no tenía dedos y podía sostenerlos, sin darme cuenta ella me pregunto algo que no esperaba.

- ¿Te molestaría contarme de tu pasado?

Me quede un momento en silencio, ella movió un poco la cabeza como preocupada – No hay problema ¿Que te gustaría saber?

-Pues… ¿Tenias familia y… pareja?

Termine de comer mi bocado y lentamente salieron mi pasado en palabras.

- Si, es una historia larga, si no te molesta…

- Claro que no, continua – se concentró en lo que salía de mi boca.

- Tenía una madre y 2 hermanos menores, teníamos una buena relación de familia, aunque en la economía estábamos en números rojos. En la segundaria había sacado calificaciones de excelencia en las distintas materias de ciencias y me promovieron rápido, en un año hice los 4. Luego una universidad me ofreció una beca completa y un trabajo en sus laboratorios, era bastante dinero para rechazarlo, así que acepte el trato. Fueron alrededor de 6 años trabajando la universidad, ya había terminado la universidad y mi doctorado, con mi equipo estábamos en el desarrollo de energía limpia, pero nos faltaba un componente importante, entonces una chica había llegado a nuestro equipo a suplir esa necesidad, ella era 4 años mayor, yo tenía 17 y ella 21. Después de mucho trabajo nos enamoramos y comenzamos a salir. Una vez que descubrimos el generador, nuestra vida mejoro, comenzamos a tener apoyo de muchas partes, hasta que el gobierno nos llamó, ellos nos dijeron que lo utilizarían para alimentar al país completo… pero es donde comenzó.

- ¿Qué fue lo que comenzó?

- La 3era Guerra, el generador eran tan versátil y efectivo, que uno de esos montado en un arma, extinguía todo a su alrededor de 50 kilómetros, aparte de ser efectivo no tenía consecuencias colaterales, no quedaba residuos u otro veneno en el aire, podía ser colonizado de inmediato por otros, no solo eso, era sumamente preciso, la explosión podía ser controlada al antojo del que ejecutaba, tenía un cálculo con falla de 1 metro máximo. El gobierno de nuestro país se volvió ambicioso, bombardeando a los vecinos y adquiriendo territorios. Los demás países asustados saquearon nuestras bodegas de la universidad, creando sus propias bombas, cuando la ciudad que vivíamos, mi familia y mi pareja, fue puesta en emergencia por una alerta temprana, nos dirigimos a un bunker que tenía la universidad, hecha especialmente para probar los generadores defectuosos y cuáles eran sus consecuencias, estando dentro habían 25 capsulas de crio sueño, con un fuerte blindaje para soportar los bombardeos, habíamos 20 personas, entre ellas mi familia, mi pareja y unos profesores que se encontraban en el campus, cuando estábamos por usar las capsulas, cuando estábamos por usarlas, notamos que habían sido saboteadas, entre todos tratamos de repararlas todas, pero solo 3 quedaron funcionando y de esas 3, solo 1 era 100% seguro que funcionara. La que era segura, me la designaron para que yo eligiera su ocupante, sin pensarlo elegí a mi pareja, no estaba de acuerdo del todo. Después de hablar unos minutos la convencí para que entrara, ella se dirigió a la capsula, cuando estaba por entrar, me realizo una llave, dejándome a mí dentro de un solo movimiento. Todo fue rápido, cuando reaccione ya estaba activando el ciclo, lo último que vi fue ella llorando y una sonrisa sobre el cristal.

Cuando termine de contar mi historia, había un silencio sepulcral, incluso el sonido de los alimentos había desaparecido, cuando mire su rostro, tenía una expresión de horror y tristeza, no quería que ella sufriera por mi pasado.

- No… no sabía que fue tan dura tu despedida – Ella estaba con cara de mucha tristeza por la historia que la había contado sobre cómo había terminado en ese tiempo.

- No hay nada que pueda hacer, podría lamentarlo toda la vida y no cambiaría nada, pero gracias a ti, me he dado cuenta que puedo seguir adelante, haciendo mi vida y sus vidas mejores, aun que gradualmente – recordaba las palabras de la princesa Luna que me había dicho en el sueño días antes.

- Pero debió ser triste ¿no tienes idea de que paso con ellos?

- Ningún registro, todo estaba prácticamente devorado por la naturaleza, todo lo que podía registrar fue corroído, y mis ojos en el cielo no encuentran nada que parezca una construcción hecha por humanos. Mi única esperanza era encontrar algo en la librería de Twilight, por eso me viste saliendo de ella, pero no obtuve éxito, todo lo que saben de nosotros es que existimos, ni siquiera con una cronología correcta.

Todo mi hogar estaba en silencio, lentamente AppleJack se aproximó a mí, y como si me quisiera subir el ánimo, me tomo del brazo y lo apretó lentamente contra su cuerpo.

- No importa que pase, yo estaré contigo – unas palabras que me llenaron en esos momentos, la tome y la abrace contra mío, ella se notaba que estaba muy avergonzada, pero me devolvió el abrazo, finalmente comprendí que ya éramos amigos.

- Ya, debe ser muy tarde, te iré a dejar con mi traje para que no demores.

- No te preocupes, ya sé el camino, me iré a trote, mejor que te conectes con tu pony y nos veamos en tu tienda.

Diciendo esto, se retiraba, yo saque las sobras que quedaron del desayuno, limpie un poco, cerré la muralla falsa y me dirigí a mi capsula, al entrar y conectarme, me di cuenta que el pony lo habían dejado sobre la cama de AppleJack, era la misma que había dejado abajo a mi avatar. Al momento de levantarme vi a AppleBloom que hacia guardia en donde me encontraba.

- Sky, me contaron que ayer te desmayaste ¿Te encuentras bien?

- Si ya estoy bien, nada que preocuparse, me encuentro mejor ahora. Por cierto, muchas gracias por cuidarme.

- No fue nada, comparado con lo que mi hermana hizo.

Algo me dejo intrigado, como sabía que había hecho ella si aún no regresaba, era imposible que en 3 minutos volviera y les contara a todos - ¿a qué te refieres?

- Pues ella prácticamente desafió a Princesa Luna para que te llevara contigo, sus amigas no entendían a qué se refería con eso, pero ella lo hizo y les dijo que le explicaría en la mañana – Fue una gran revelación para mí, no recordaba que escuchar eso, pero fue más larga la conversación.

- Lo siento, no quise convertirme en una molestia para ellas y sus amigas.

- No lo creo, ella no se toma ese tipo de molestias, ella realmente estaba preocupada por tu condición.

No sabía cómo reaccionar a eso, estaba impactado con la revelación que me dijo AppleBloom, de un movimiento me levante de la cama, acaricie su cabeza y me dirigí a la salida de su habitación, cuando abrí la puerta, el pony rojo que era el hermano de ellas 2, me dio una mirada de pocos amigos, comprendiendo que no era del todo bueno que saliera en la mañana de la habitación de su hermana, siendo que pase toda la noche. Sin decirme nada, se alejó para poder proseguir con mi camino.

Estaba al frente de la tienda, había dejado todo listo pero aun no estaban los productos, y el letrero no estaba instalado, no me había dado tiempo de pensar en un nombre para ponerle ni todas las cosas que dejaría a la venta. Cuando entre en la tienda, vi a AppleJack con la pony blanca.

- Eh… ¿hola?

- SKY, que bueno que llegas, ella es Rarity, es una de mis mejores amigas

- Un gusto conocerte Sky, AppleJack me pidió que necesitabas ayuda en la decoración de la tienda, y como sabe que tengo buen gusto me llamo para que te ayudara – Esa afirmación me dejo algo escalofríos, hablaba como autocomplaciente.

- Un gusto Rarity, muchas gracias por la ayuda.

- No te preocupes, pero antes de todo, debemos arreglar tu estilo, para así hacer la tienda según como te veas.

- ¿Qué tengo de malo? – algo en la afirmación que ella hizo me molesto un poco.

- Es que se nota que eres de un pequeño pueblo, tú cabello esta sin ningún estilo y te falto de brillo a ti, ese blanco y negro no resalta tu personalidad.

- Lo siento Sky, le hable un poco sobre ti y tiene unas ideas para dejarte más guapo de lo que eres.

- Esta en lo cierto AppleJack, para triunfar en PonyVille, no solo debes ser bueno en lo que haces, si no que verte como un ganador, déjame ayudarte un poco.

- Si tú lo dices, está bien – Me dejo complicado esto, no sabía si con todo lo que me haría se daría cuenta de que mi crin era falsa al igual que mi pelaje, mi cuerno y mi "Cutie Mark", habían muchas cosas en juego, pero si me ponía anti social, podía ser más, además AppleJack y Rarity no se ven con malas intenciones- Entonces señorita ¿Qué debo hacer?

- Tu nada querido, solo ven a mi tienda más tarde y te dejare como un príncipe de cuentos de hadas.

Rarity se despidió de nosotros y se marchó, con un andar muy sofisticado, demasiado diría yo, me quede mirando a la pony de rizos dorados y le pregunte - ¿Me encuentras guapo?

- … ¿Pero qué dices? – Su cara roja, creo que no se había dado cuenta de lo que me dijo anteriormente, no quise molestarla y para cortar la tensión le pedí algo.

- Me ayudarías a traer algunas cosas para la tienda, más que cosas para vender, seré un tipo que ayuda a los demás en muchas cosas, como diseñar sistemas de regadío, maquinas, artilugios varios. Además hice muchos platos de piedra un día que estaba aburrido, me gustaría darlos como cortesía.

- Claro ningún problema Sky, deja terminar con unas obligaciones antes de eso...

Cerré la tienda, mientras que ella se dirigía a su casa, suponiendo que fue a dar algunas explicaciones, comenzó a hacer sus tareas matutinas, era divertido como pateaba esos árboles y hacia caer las manzanas en unos grandes contenedores de madera de forma tan exacta, yo trataba de ayudarla moviendo esos contenedores a un lugar del granero que me indico, entre nosotros, no nos demoramos más de 2 horas, y ahora con las tareas completadas nos dirigimos a donde había dejado guardada las cosas para llevarlas el día anterior por la noche, cuando llegamos, estaba la carreta cargada de muchas cosas, aparte de los platos, tenía unas imágenes que había podido sacar, además de unos aparatos para la tienda.

- Más que ayuda, parece que fuera una tienda de magia con todas estas cosas extrañas que llevas.

- ¿Crees que sea mala idea llevar todo esto?

- Para nada, llamaras a la clientela con todo esto y será un gancho para que te hagas conocer.

Era un argumento bastante solidó el que me daba, cuando llegamos a la pequeña choza, puse las cosas en su lugar, sobre todo el equipo de luces que no había usado en mi casa. AppleJack me ayudo a instalar muchas cosas, fue una gran ayuda y una gran compañía de charla, era una conversación muy amena y divertida, con algunas bromas, sin tener prisa, me conto muchos detalles sobre ella, de su niñez, como había conseguido su "Cutie Mark" en la gran ciudad, y su gran pasión por el campo, las manzanas, la familia y sus amigas, entre toda esta charla intima, el tiempo había pasado muy rápido, y ya era bastante tarde.

- Entonces ¿Crees que debemos ir donde tu amiga Rarity?

- Si sería bueno, estamos algo retrasados.

Salimos juntos de la tienda y tomamos dirección a la tienda de su amiga, por lo que me contaba AppleJack, es una pony con mucho estilo, que algunas veces podía ser un poco engreída y egoísta, pero buena al final. Cuando llegamos, ella nos salió a recibir.

- ¡BIENVENIDOS! Cuando salgas de aquí Sky, ni siquiera tú podrás reconocerte.

- Eso me deja algo asustado.

- Descuida querido, las pony estarán a tus pies luego que te deje como diamante.

No era algo que quisiera o necesitaba, el diseño del pony original era para no llamar mucho la atención de los demás y menos tener la popularidad suficiente para ser un tipo de ídolo en este mundo. Mientras Rarity me tomaba de una de mis cascos delanteros, me quede mirando a AppleJack, ella solo sonrió y aprobó con la cabeza.

- No es ser mal agradecido, pero no busco un cambio muy radical.

- Tu tranquilo, incluso a tu prima la dejaras con la boca abierta.

Fin del capitulo

Siento la tardanza pero tuve unos problemas personales, tratare de actualizar mas rápido


	6. Chapter 6

_No necesito tanta atención._

Mientras Rarity decía algunas cosas que no alcanzaba a comprender, no podía ver lo que me hacía, no había un espejo cerca, solo miraba como caía algo de pelo negro y los movimientos rápidos pero extremadamente precisos que ella hacía, tampoco podía decir algo, porque de inmediato me interrumpía con "ya lo veras, quédate tranquilo". Más o menos paso 30 minutos. Cuando finalmente pude mirarme a un espejo, vi algo que no podía creer

- ¿Este soy yo? – Era como un diseño completamente distinto, mis cascos relucientes, mi pelo me había hecho un tipo de corte puntiagudo pero holgado, me cambio el color del cabello, de negro a un azul, unos recorte en mi pelaje, que me daba un cambio de figura y mi cola de una tonalidad de azul distinta, un arete dorado en uno de mis oídos y unos lentes de sol de color negro.

- ¿No crees que te ves divino? Solo falta la chaqueta de chico malo, para que quedes listo, pero si te la diera, por tu tamaño parecerías un maleante, así quedas justo el equilibro de chico malo y gentil.

- No… no sé qué decir, esto es un gran cambio, muchas gracias.

- No hay por qué, siempre que haga feliz a una amiga seré feliz - ¿Amiga? Por qué me decía eso, más que a mí ¿esto lo hace por otra persona? – Ahora que estás listo, mañana llevare unas cosas para decorar tu tienda y así puedas inaugurarla como se debe.

- Gracias ¿Cuánto te debo?

- No te preocupes, AppleJack dice que haces artilugios para ayudar a los ponys, si quieres pagarme me gustaría que me hicieras un gran closet, para dejar mis vestidos, pero no cualquiera, sino uno con clase, digno de mí.

- Veré que puedo hacer, serás mi primera clienta ¿Te parece?

- Gracias cariño, pero apresúrate, creo que alguien te quiere ver.

No entendí mucho esta última afirmación, pero me disponía a salir de su tienda, AppleJack estaba hablando con unos ponys, debió estar algo aburrida y para matar algo el tiempo socializaba, sin que se diera cuenta, abrí las puertas y le dije algo para que supiera que estaba afuera.

- Disculpa la tardanza AppleJack, ni yo sabía que me tomaría tanto tiempo este cambio, yo creo que debo verme algo raro – No conseguía respuesta de la pony, sus ojos estaban como mirando el horizonte, tal vez pensaba en otra cosa o recordaba algo – Hey AppleJack ¿Te encuentras bien?

-Ehh… pues estas guapo, tendrás mucha clientela mañana – Su voz algo suave, pero rápido al hablar, demostraba su nerviosismo.

-¿Tú crees? Originalmente lo trataba de hacer simple para no llamar la atención, pero encuentro lo contrario de lo que pensaba, y este azul, se ve bastante bien – Comenzamos a caminar con dirección a su casa, ella no levantaba la mirada y no me decía palabra alguna - ¿Qué paso? ¿Te moleste de algún modo?

- N…o tranquilo, solo estoy algo cansada.

- Bueno, no creo que pasaras una buena noche en una cama ajena, mejor que te bañes y duermas en tu cama, todo estará mejor para mañana – Cuando termine de hablar, llegábamos a la entrada de mi tienda – Que pases una buena noche AppleJack, puedas dormir en paz y gracias por todo, ahora estoy bastante adelantado en mi trabajo para abrir mi tienda pasado mañana, disculpa las molestas.

- No fue molestia, yo debería darte las gracias, siempre estas con una sonrisa en tu rostro y me soportas mi manera de ser.

- No hay nada de malo en tu forma de ser, eres genial, no había conocido a alguien interesante, de buen corazón y honesto, nuevamente muchas gracias, por tu ayuda y tu amistad – Me despedía de ella sin hacer nada raro, después de todo no quería ser descortés como me lo había advertido anteriormente.

- Buenas noches Sky – Mientras me decía eso, lucía una hermosa luna llena en el cielo, bañaba con una luz de color plata, su pelaje estaba con un brillo que nunca había visto, en un instante todo lo que tenía en mis ojos era esa pony, no podía pensar en nada, era como hipnótico, que me dejo la mente en blanco.

- Hey Sky ¿Qué pasa?

- Nada, creo que tengo un retardo en la reacción, que tengas buenas noches – Ella lentamente me dejo atrás con dirección a su casa. Yo entre a mi tienda, era bastante amplia y le había dejado una habitación para que "durmiera" mi pony, había espacio suficiente para poner una cama de 1 plaza, unos muebles alrededor y un gabinete, todo parecía normal, pero existía una puerta falsa, esa era la promesa que le había hecho de compartir el baño gigante, la puerta conducía a un agujero, para hacerlo un tipo de pasadizo hacia una habitación, la cual podría conectar hacia mi casa.

No había mucho que hacer, solo esperar a la mañana, todas las cosas que había hecho, parecía más un bazar que un lugar de soluciones, pero para la inauguración estaría bien, necesitaba esperar a Rarity mañana, para arreglar la decoración y el nombre. No quería seguir dándole vuelta al asunto, así que me recosté en una de las esquinas de la habitación y lo deje invernando. A su vez, lentamente mis sentiros volvieron de mi cuerpo verdadero, abrí la capsula y me puse en pie.

- ¿¡Pero qué diablos!? – No pude retener esa frase, ni menos decirla en voz baja, más bien, fue un grito que inundo las paredes de la habitación, en mi pequeño comedor estaba sentada la Princesa Luna, tomando una taza de té – ¿Cómo entraste y como tienes té?

- A bueno, llegue y tú estabas acostado, así que decidí esperarte tomando té, por cierto, genial tu máquina para calentar el agua.

- ¿Y cómo sabes usarla y como sabes que es para calentar agua?

- Pues tenía agua en su interior y solo un interruptor – Era bastante fácil usar esas cosas, no era la gran ciencia, pero me tenía intrigado de su percepción de las cosas.

- Bueno ¿A qué se debe su visita a mi humilde morada?

- No recuerdas que ayer hablaríamos, pero sucedió ese inconveniente, debemos hacerlo ahora. Para empezar me presento, soy la Princesa Luna, la hermana menor de Celestia, estamos encargadas del día y la noche, ella del día y yo de la noche, mi misión es cuidar a todos sus sueños, además de levantar la luna y darle la oscuridad al firmamento, para que todos puedan descansar y los otros puedan salir.

- Bueno, no creo que no sepas cosas de mi pero, Me llamo Isaac Kingstone, tengo 25 años, cómo pudiste ver en mi inconciencia vengo del pasado, un tiempo lejano, donde la tierra era dominada por criaturas humanas – No había mucho que contarle, estaba seguro que vio muchos de mis recuerdos en ese momento como para agregar más datos.

- Muy bien Isaac, me es grato hablar contigo de esta forma y no por entremedio de sueños o de tu cuerpo metálico ¿Te sientes mejor?

- Si, gracias por preguntar, AppleJack es la mayor responsable de esto.

- Me decías que no merecías vivir por tus pecados del pasado, parece que has cambiado al respecto de eso – Era comprensible que quisiera saber de mi estado, no creo que hubiera convivido con otro ser humano, soy un extraño en mi propio hogar.

- Tranquilidad su alteza, creo que la peor parte ya paso, no me volveré loco y acabare con el mundo.

- Nunca fue mi intención hacer que te sientas así, pero estas en soledad, me gustaría que llevaras una vida normal, como humano, si eres una buena criatura no te juzgaran y vivirás en paz.

- Disculpe rebatir vuestro comentario, pero no lo pienso así, seré la novedad al principio, luego pasare a ser una pobre criatura de un pueblo olvidado, sin mencionar que puedo poner a todos los que conviven conmigo en peligro, si alguien quiera investigar con fuerza de lo que soy, no solo mi vida correrá peligro, si no todos los que me rodea – La princesa Luna pensó detenidamente mis palabras, sé que en PonyVille son buenas criaturas, pero afuera de eso no puedo decir que todos son iguales, y como criaturas conscientes, pueden existir egoísmo, ambición y violencia, si quieren estudiarme, usaran muchos trucos para obtenerme.

- Puede que tengas razón Isaac, existe mucho mal en el mundo ¿Pero piensas que Tú vivirás mejor una doble viva que solo una?

- Tal vez no sea fácil, pero podré caminar en paz por el mundo sin lastimar a nadie.

- Veo que tu culpa no te abandona, pero creo entender tu punto, tal vez sea mejor así, pero debes pensar algo, si te llegas a relacionar mucho con algunos ponys, como podrás llegar a sentirlos completamente si lo haces a través de un cuerpo falso.

No tenía una respuesta para eso, incluso no lo había pensado, no quería ser nada más que amigo de los ponys, no había pensado en la posibilidad de una relación romántica, para empezar no creo que como humano, me sienta atraído por una pony, tal vez de su personalidad, pero la brecha de las razas no sería menor.

- No sé si llegue a buscar el amor con una pony, no lo había pensado, en este momento solo quiero vivir y ayudar a los demás.

- y ¿Qué pasara cuando quieras sentir el toque gentil de alguien más?

Esto me dejaba en un predicamento, me tenía contra la esquina con estos argumentos y ni siquiera tenía una idea de que podría hacer.

- Aunque no lo quieras Isaac, ya tienes miradas sobre ti, ni siquiera lo sabes, pero más de alguna querrá tener un espacio especial en tu corazón ¿Qué harás en esa situación?

Me quede pensando un momento - … tratar de rechazarla sin lastimarla.

- La lastimaras, más de lo que crees, cuando una doncella abre su corazón y no es correspondido, no importa lo fuerte de tu carácter o tu cuerpo, el dolor la inundara.

Era bastante cierto, no creo que pasara aquí, si no en todas las culturas conscientes, un rechazo de amor siempre es doloroso, pero ¿Qué podría hacer yo? No es que no quiera relacionarme con alguien más, mi norte no está en relaciones amorosas, pero que pasa si alguien así lo toma, mi torpeza en esta cultura me ha traído más de un problema y con esa misma torpeza podría hacer malos entendidos.

- No puedo darle una respuesta su majestad en este momento… No quiero dañar a nadie, pero la vida siempre te pone en estos aprietos.

- Mi pequeño potrillo humano, quiero que seas feliz, no pienses tanto en "Que tal si…" disfruta tu vida, por eso venia, quería que pudieras vivir como eres entre nosotros, pero tú tienes tus argumentos sólidos, solo espero que sean los correctos.

- Sé que tiene buenas intenciones, muchas gracias, pensare en tu propuesta.

Ella me miraba como si fuera un niño tratando de portarse como adulto, pero yo tenía mis principios y convicciones para hacer esto.

- Esta bien Isaac, creo que nos veremos otro día, que estés bien.

- Igualmente – Ella se levantaba y comenzaba a avanzar a la salida, extendió sus alas y se fue volando, tan majestuoso como su propia figura y actitud. Ya era tarde, tenía que tomar un baño y prepararme para trabajar, pero aun así, debía avanzar algo para mi hogar y el transporte.

Mientras preparaba el agua caliente, deje en automático mi cuerpo de pony, para que viniera y hacerle un par de ajustes, aún tenía el problema que no tenía algo parecido a la magia, ni como el cambio afecto partes, aunque sabía que no fue algo de significado, quería verlo con mis propios ojos. Cuando termine el baño estaba mi amigo metálico al medio de la habitación, sin tardar tiempo lo comencé a revisar, por si el día anterior había tenido algún desperfecto por el salto que hice, o el golpe. Después de una inspección, pude darme cuenta que estaba en muy buena forma, lo deje con una diagnóstico más profundo, coloque la alarma y me fui a dormir.

Al otro día, despertar 5 minutos antes de que sonara la alarma, me puse en pie, mientras los ordenadores me daban un informe detallado del pony metálico, pude ver que al momento, cuando la princesa luna había usado la magia para no caer como piedra al suelo, había dejado un rastro en los sensores, era un tipo de lazo hecho con materia, un tipo de átomo que funciona a voluntad, esto era una gran noticia para mí, era una pista para poder implementar la magia en mi sistema. Pero debía poner algún artilugio dentro de el para hacer pensar que realmente era un unicornio, así que solo di como base que brillara el cuerno y pudiera hacer un holograma, no muy complicado, solo para tenerlo en caso de respaldo.

Terminando los diagnósticos e implementaciones, deje al pony en automático para que se fuera a la tienda, mientras yo comenzaba a comer mi desayuno. Estaba algo nervioso, hoy terminaba de arreglar mi tienda y mañana la abría, necesitaba urgente el dinero para comprar las cosas que necesitaba y tener un baño genial para mí, además de materiales para poder hacer mantención completa a mis equipos electrónicos. Terminando el desayuno, recogí las cosas en la mesa y me conecte a mi Pony.

Cuando lentamente comencé a ver por sus ojos, había pasado por la plaza central de la villa, para mi sorpresa muchos ponys tenían la mirada en mí, algo nervioso comencé a avanzar rápidamente hacia la tienda, pero delante mío habían varias ponys, no las conocía pero parecía que todas me querían habla.

- Hola ¿cómo estás? – una unicornio de color verde agua me preguntaba eso.

- Hey, te dije que yo le hablaría primero – Otra unicornio blanca con el cabello azul y lentes oscuros atrás de ella – Después de todo tenemos el mismo look.

- ¿Eres nuevo acá? – otra más, blanca y con el pelo si fuera helado de 2 tipos de mora se incluía en la charla. Me estaban abrumando, varias ponys, pegasos y unicornios se sumaba, entre la multitud muchas preguntas, que no podía responderlas a todas. Lentamente me moví hacia un lado y comencé a avanzar, entre todo el movimiento, no se percataban de lo que estaba haciendo, hasta que escuche a una decir: Hey chicas, se está escapando – A toda velocidad comencé a avanzar por el pueblo, sin darme cuenta estaba corriendo muy rápido, dejando atrás todas las ponys y sus preguntas, sin darme cuenta, seguía teniendo compañía de una solitaria Pegaso, acostada sobre una nube.

- ¿Qué no eres el primo de AppleJack? Te vez muy distinto que hace 2 días, pero sigues siendo tan ágil para ser un unicornio.

Subiendo mi cabeza para poder ver mejor a mi acompañante – Te vi ese día ¿Quién eres tú?

- Yo soy RainbowDash, la pegaso más rápida del lugar y tu pareces más del tipo deportista que de magia.

- ¿Algún estereotipo por ser unicornio? – Ese comentario era como de un abusador de escuela y no entendía por qué lo hacía.

- ¡No! Realmente lo digo enserio, los unicornios solo concentrados en su magia que no se le ven tan ágiles y fuertes, después de todo, el día que te vi, fue un salto bastante poderoso, incluso siendo que estabas en tan malas condiciones.

Eso fue como un balde de agua fría, no recordaba el hecho que había hecho semejante torpeza, delante de varios ponys, ahora no sabía cómo dar una explicación lógica de ese salto tan bestial.

- Aunque AppleJack dijo que eras malo con la magia y donde vivías hacías todo con el esfuerzo de tu cuerpo, por eso me agradaste – Salvado nuevamente por AppleJack, le debo muchas cosas a ella, pero debía comenzar a resolver mis propios problemas, para independizarme y no hacer mentirle más.

- Bueno, es cierto, nunca fui bueno con la magia, siempre me gustaron los deportes y practicaba mucho el salto.

- … Pero no es solo eso, ese día te vi algo con un look simplón, no podía creer cuando en el pueblo decían que una estrella había venido a PonyVille y darme cuenta que eras tú, no me digas que Rarity te ayudo con eso.

- Pues fue petición de AppleJack, no me gusta mucho llamar la atención – Tampoco deseaba hacerlo, pero parece que el cambio fue más de lo que esperaba, incluso confundiéndome con algún tipo de ídolo – Bueno RainbowDash, un gusto conocerte, si tienes tiempo, ve mañana a la inauguración de mi tienda, tal vez encuentres algo interesante.

- Dalo por hecho – Mientras agitaba sus alas, hacia una demostración de su agilidad y poderío al volar, como si fuera un reto hacia mí, pero no sería justo, después de todo era un cuerpo artificial y competir en estas condiciones seria hacer trampa.

Llegando a la granja, encontré a AppleBloom sentada al frente de la tienda – Hola AppleBloom ¿Cómo estás?

- Estaba preocupada Sky, no te vi ayer y pensaba que te había pasado algo como el otro día.

- Tranquila necesitaba hacer algunas cosas, así que estoy bastante bien con mi "cuerpo".

- Si, además ese look te hace ver muy guapo, había escuchado que un actor había visitado la villa, por la descripción debe ser tú.

Me senté a su lado y le acaricie la cabeza, mientras le contaba lo que había pasado ayer con este cambio de apariencia, y algunos chistes, se reía conmigo, además de agregar algunas anécdotas de su pasado, siempre me gusto hablar con ella, ese tono inocente, con su entusiasmo era relajante.

- Entonces ¿Mañana inauguras tu tienda?

- Así es, tengo muchas ganas, no puedo avanzar mucho en las cosas que te prometí a ti y tu hermana, si me va bien podré tener todo listo para la próxima semana además te daré una gran sorpresa.

- UHHH! Me encantan las sorpresas, yo te ayudare en lo que pueda.

- Muchas gracias, ahora si me disculpas, tengo que ir a preparar todo, según sé, a medio día vendrá Rarity a decorar la tienda para que se vea mejor – Y era una tarea titánica, no hice alguna arquitectura de decoración, solo unos troncos apilados para tener una estructura firme pero tosca, si ella tenía razón, podía hacer algo que me ayudaría con mi imagen y pudiera tener más éxito en mi negocio. Mientras me despedía de la pequeña pony, entre a la tienda, tenía todos los objetos en sus cajas, esperando la decoración para ponerlos, con esto en mente, debía hacer un letrero el cual diera a conocer que servicios haría, sería un tipo de herrero, pero no solo que trabajara con metal, si no hacer artilugios para ayudar el día a día de los ponys, o satisfacer las excentricidades de otros como de Rarity.

Sin un nombre en claro para mi tienda, me encontraba perdido en mis pensamientos cuando sonó la puerta, me levante y llegue a la puerta, al abrirla me encontré a la pony blanca un gran bolso.

- Hola querido, veo que ya estamos listos con tu look, ahora debemos darle algo parecido a tu tienda.

- Hola Rarity, disculpa las molestias que te estoy ocasionando.

- No te preocupes querido, si el proyecto que te di anoche, resulta como quiero yo estaré en deuda contigo.

Ella paso a mi tienda, se dio unas vueltas por la habitación, y reviso cada mueble que había, las sillas, el mesón de atención, las repisas, todo pasaba por su atento ojo observador. Tal vez debía cambiar muchas cosas, y no estaba dispuesto a perder otro día más, debía terminar esta noche sí o sí.

- Veo que es muy rustico, pero haciendo algunas modificaciones quedara como la mejor tienda del imperio de cristal – Con su cuerno, levitaba muchas telas, accesorios y otras cosas, se movían con armonía por la habitación, haciendo como un baile, mientras se unían a mis muebles. No pasó mucho cuando la cara de la tienda había cambiado, incluso que observando en todo momento, no lo podía creer, era algo completamente diferente.

-Ahora querido necesito que pintes toda la habitación blanca y los detalles azul oscuro, dejaremos esto como te ves tu ¡Fantástico!

No lo pensé mucho y seguí las indicaciones al pie de la letra, fui por pintura y comencé a pintar, pero como era de esperarse me hizo una pregunta muy común - ¿Por qué no usas tu magia?

- Eh… soy bastante malo con la magia en estos momentos, así que hago todo con mi fuerza física, además no me gustaría tener una falla en este trabajo y manchar todo lo que has hecho ahora – Parecía entenderme pero no se lo tragaba del todo, mientras yo pintaba, ella seguía haciendo sus cosas y cada vez la tienda más estilo.

- Por cierto querido ¿Cómo la llamaras?

- Bueno, estaba pensando en nombres, pero no sé qué pueda ser bueno.

- No me gustaría ser imprudente, pero que tal si le pones "armonía", como ayudaras a las personas, le darás armonía a sus vidas, además lo puedes usar como slogan.

- Mmm… no es mala idea, creo que lo usare – Rarity quedo encantada con todo lo que había pasado, no estaba seguro si era por la ayuda o por otra cosa, pero se le veía contenta. Mientras estábamos terminando los detalles, se escuchó sonar la puerta, deje la brocha en el tarro de pintura y fui a ver quién era. Llegue a la puerta, cuando la abrí, veo a esos ojos verdes que invaden todo mi campo visual.

- Hola Sky, vengo a dejarte el letrero de tu tienda.

- Hola AppleJack, aun no decidíamos el nombre ¿Qué pusiste? – Diciendo eso, mire sobre su cabeza, había una manta tapado un bulto rectangular y delgado, como una plancha de madera, apoyado en una de las murallas delanteras de la tienda.

- Vamos Sky, échale un vistazo – Me aproxime a la manta, lentamente la retire, encontré un gran letrero hecho en madera, tenía pintado una herrería con naranjo pastel, todos los detalles sombreados, al lado derecho había una llave y un martillo, el mismo símbolo que tenía mi pony, y al lado izquierdo "armonía", con unas letras grandes con forma de manuscrito francés.

- OH! AppleJack, es hermoso, muchas gracias… pero ¿Cómo sabias que le pondríamos armonía?

- Yo puedo aclarar eso querido – Rarity estaba en el umbral de la puerta – Ayer hablamos con AppleJack de cómo debería llamarse tu tienda, ella me dijo que eres brillante con máquinas, pero no mucho con los nombres, y estuvimos buscando un nombre para tu tienda.

Me voltee para mirar a AppleJack – Gracias, realmente, me has ayudado tanto y aun así me sigues ayudando ¿Cómo podría pagarte todo esto?

- Yo creo, si la invitas a salir a cenar ella estaría feliz – Entre risa, Rarity se volteo y entro a la tienda.

- Pe….pero por qué dices eso RARITY!

- Si creo que es buena idea, te gustaría salir a cenar conmigo, no conozco muchos lugares, pero me gustaría llevarte a cenar ¿Te parece la próxima semana?

- So…so…solo porque me gusta salir a comer – Mirando hacia otro lado y tratando de darle un bajo perfil acepto.

- Genial, entonces estará todo listo para mañana, será la inauguración, aunque… no sé cómo hacerla, para que sea divertida – Era un hecho, no tenía idea de la diversión que le gustaba a los ponys, como podría hacer una inauguración, si no tenía idea como les gustaba celebrar.

- ¡DEJAMELO TODO A MI! – Una voz en el fondo sonó y saturo el ambiente. Saliendo de los arbustos, que se encontraban cerca de la tienda, con un salto llego a donde estábamos con AppleJack.

- Si es una fiesta Pinkie Pie es la experta absoluta, yo lo organizare todo y mandare las invitaciones, además tenemos pendiente tu bienvenida.

Estaba algo nervioso por su entrada – HEY! Tú eras la pony del granero, estaré algo ocupado para una fiesta de bien…. – Antes de que pudiera termina, tomo un gorro de fiesta y lo puso sobre mi cabeza.

- Me prometiste que la próxima vez podría celebrar tu fiesta de bienvenida, además ayudamos a tu tienda, será el DOBLE DE DIVERSION!

- Pero tampoco tengo dinero para coste….

- Déjamelo a mí, luego me harás algo y estaremos a mano.

Nuevamente quedaría en deuda con una pony, no me gusta deber cosas, menos a ponys que hacen las cosas por mí bien, pero no podía hacer nada en este momento, aparte de esta quebrado financieramente, no era capaz de decirle que no, la promesa la había hecho y tenía que cumplirla.

- Entonces… cuento contigo Pinkie.

- Solo déjamelo, mañana preocúpate de tus clientes, Pinkie hará una gran fiesta – Comenzó a retirarse, con saltos y pasos muy raros. AppleJack que solo estaba de observadora en el momento se aproximó a mí.

- Tranquilo Sky, no es mala, muy activa pero es de buen corazón, si ella hace tu fiesta será un éxito, además te dará tiempo para dormir.

- Si tienes razón, pero son tus amigas, me siento como si estuviera abusando de su generosidad.

- Claro que no, ellas lo hacen porque les gusta, además podrás hacerle cosas como agradecimiento.

Era un buen punto, para saldar mí deuda alguna máquinas que les sirvieran, sería un buen pago por las molestias, además si todo salía bien, me serviría de publicidad.

- Tienes razón AppleJack, pero para ti, ni que hiciera un mundo nuevo, podría saldar mi deuda, me han ayudado mucho.

- No… no te preocupes, si estas feliz, es suficiente pago – No sé si fue alguna acción inconsciente, o su afirmación me había conmovido, pero me acerque a ella y la abrase.

- ¿Qué haces? – con algo de pelea trataba de soltarse del abrazo.

- Me dijiste el otro día, que era una manera de demostrar mucho afecto entre ponys, sé que no soy uno, pero realmente eres imperante para mí, me ayudas y preocupas por mí, incluso ahora, con este cartel, además de todas las otras cosas, no se otra manera de expresar mi agradecimiento por ti.

Lentamente dejo de luchar y me devolvió el abrazo, fue un momento, pero para mí pareció horas, hasta que un aclarado de garganta nos interrumpió.

- COF COF, siento interrumpir este lindo momento, pero necesito que veas esto Sky – Era Rarity adentro de la tienda, rápidamente nos separamos y dejamos como si no pasara nada.

- En...enseguida, iré adentro – Quería disculparme con AppleJack, pero no me quiso mirar y se quedó quieta – Siento esto, pero de verdad gracias, ahora veré que necesita Rarity

- Yo te esperare aquí.

Lentamente fui con dirección a la puerta, pasando el umbral pude ver como estaba, era todo blanco, los detalles azules, unas cortinas del mismo color, todo tenía como un aspecto industrial, pero sin dejar tener estilo, las repisas eran metálicas con cristal, al igual que la cubierta de mesón para atender, las sillas negras con cojines blancos, era perfecto.

- Esto es maravilloso, ni siquiera reconozco el lugar – Fue un gran cambio, no podía creer todo lo que se había hecho solo en una tarde – Con esto estaremos listo para mañana, eres maravillosa Rarity.

- Lo sé querido, pero ahora toca tu parte, te debes esforzar para que todo salga bien y estaré esperando mi armario.

- Será mi primer trabajo especial, la próxima semana iré a tomar las medidas y a ejecutar el trabajo, estoy seguro que te gustara – Mientras decía esto, una gran sonrisa en mi cara no la podía disimular, todo esto era fantástico.

- Tómalo con calma, ahora debes preocuparte por otra pony, trata de descansar esta noche y mañana estaré aquí contigo para la inauguración – Ella se despedía de mí, se dirigía por la nueva reluciente tienda hasta llegar a la puerta. Después que se despidió de mí, hacia un repaso de todas las cosas que tenía, debía ponerlas en sus repisas respectivas para el día de mañana. Tenía un sin fin de artículos que venían de los pack de supervivencia, que serán geniales como primeros productos, además no eran lo bastante grandes, para que los ponys los usaran con comodidad.


	7. Chapter 7

_Omega y Alpha._

Mirando las cosas que tenía a la venta y los platos algo arcaicos que tenía como regalo, habían cosas que debía pasarlas como "mágicas" como las marcas tipo GPS y otras solo como artilugios curiosos. Mientras dejaba todo en un archivo dentro del pony, como inventario, mi atención se fue del lugar, no me había dado cuenta que mis pensamientos estaban en otro lugar, lentamente pase de inventariar cosas a recordar, a lo lejos tenía la imagen de mis años de trabajo en la universidad, con mis compañeros, profesores y mi amor, ese recuerdo era el día que habíamos hecho funcionar el generador, estábamos 6 personas, en un pequeño laboratorio, todo de blanco, los ventanales del lado Este de la construcción, las mesas metálicas y muchos componentes electrónicos regado por todos lados. Puede ser que para muchas personas, sería solo una sala fría con cosas sin importancias, pero todo el tiempo que pase en entre esas paredes y con toda esa gente que quería, era como el paraíso.

Entonces en un momento de mucha tensión, había activado la última secuencia de arranque, habíamos pasado los últimos 5 días tratando de hacer arrancar el prototipo, sin tener ningún éxito, pero ese sería el último, lentamente comenzaron a sonar los engranajes y el sonido característico de la electricidad, una luz comenzó a abrazarnos, un ruido escalofriante se escuchó en el ambiente, pensaba que explotaría y seriamos fritos con toda esa energía.

Aun mi negativo pensamiento estaba presente, la luz desapareció con el ruido, para dar paso al generador funcionando, al tratar de reincorporarme, pude darme cuenta que varios de mis colegas estaban en la misma condición que yo, unos debajo de los mesones y otros con sus manos delante de su cara, todos pensaban que explotaría. Lentamente tome el instrumento para medir la radiación, unos segundos más tarde la medición salía correcta, no existía ningún tipo de radiación que salía desde el generador.

- Esta todo bien por ahora, debemos ponerlo en la máquina de pruebas.

Todos afirmaron con la cabeza, pero nadie quería tomarlo, use un par de guantes muy gruesos, para tomarlo y depositarlo con cuidado en la máquina de prueba. Una gran aparato que se encontraba fijo, firme sobre una de las paredes de concreto del laboratorio, con solo verla, era una maquinara imponente, con grandes protecciones de cristales y metálicas, grandes remaches e inmensas tuercas y tornillos, esta era un desarrollo de las empresas eléctricas de esa época, soportaba grandes flujos de energía y de calor, producía fallas otro tipo de problemas que pueden presentarse en la vida real a los generadores. Lentamente deje el generado dentro de la gran maquina metálica, abrí una de las compuertas, deposite con mis manos temblorosas el generador dentro de ella, procedí a conectarla. Cuando finalicé el conexionado, cerré su compuerta, uno de mis profesores al ver que estaba lista, fue al panel de control para encenderla.

La gran maquina comenzaba a funcionar, todo estaba en orden, en los medidores de energía, comparaba la conexión con una gran central nuclear, todos los instrumentos estaban en verde, no existía radiación, toxinas o cantidades enormes de calor. Con las primeras pruebas listas, debíamos retirarnos.

- Esta bien colegas, debemos darle tiempo, para ver si tiene alguna falla o si tiene pérdida considerable de energía, aunque por los cálculos deberían ser 50 años de energía limpia – El profesor líder del proyecto, Geremy Anderson, nos despachaba para que el generador trabajara y la maquina terminara de examinar nuestro invento.

- Bueno Profesor Anderson, creo que me retirare a dormir, fue un día muy largo y debemos todos estar cansados – Uno de los demás colegas del proyecto decía eso, mientras tomaba sus cosas para retirarse.

- Yo me quedare a ver los primeros resultados, estoy ansioso de ver si resulta esto – No quería irme, estaba emocionado para ver los resultados de este proyecto al fin funcionando, cuando terminaba de decir esta frase, escuche una dulce voz a desde mi espalda.

- Vamos Isaac, dejemos que el diagnostico siga su curso, veremos mañana que sucede, debemos descansar – Era mi amada, quien preocupada por mis pocas horas de sueño, durante estos días de trabajo, me tenían con unas horribles ojeras y una piel pálida.

- Pero debemos saber si esto funciona cariño.

- Mañana será, ahora vamos a comer algo – de mala manera acate su orden, comencé a tomar mis apuntes, mi ordenador y el resto de las cosas – Ve el lado amable Isaac, si duermes bien hoy, estarás guapo para dar la presentación de esto.

- Tal vez tienes razón, pero lo de guapo solo exageras – siempre nos gustó reír de cosas sin importancia y esta charla improvisada, me había levantado el ánimo – Pasemos a algún súper para comprar alimentos.

- Muy buena idea, te preparare mis fideos especiales – No era por ser mal agradecido, pero su fuerte nunca fue la cocina, ella era genial en el campo de la física, pero cuando hacía algo para comer, era un todo un desastre.

Todo en mi interior parecía disfrutar estos momentos, por más pequeños e insignificantes que eran para muchos, eran los pequeños tesoros para mi vida. Lentamente salimos del laboratorio, pasábamos por los grandes parques que tenía la universidad a fuera de los edificios, grandes y antiguos árboles dominaban el paisaje, al igual que los arbustos, pequeños sederos hechos de piedras blancas, pasaban entre ellos. Mientras nos despedíamos de todos los colegas, yo lentamente tome la mano de mi amada, nos dispusimos a tomar dirección para comprar la cena.

- ¿Isaac, te encuentras bien? – Era una pregunta extraña la que me hacia

- Claro que sí ¿A qué se debe eso?

- ...Sky...Sky! – Como si fuera un sonido creado, se distorsionó su voz, sobreponiéndose otra en su lugar, todo a mí alrededor comenzó a derrumbarse rápidamente, sin tener la oportunidad de hacer alguna acción, hasta que todo quedo en sombras. Un toque en la oscuridad me hizo volver a la realidad y sacarme de mis antiguos recuerdos.

- Sky ¡responde! – Sacudiéndome la cabeza, volví a mi cuerpo de pony, todo estaba igual, la tienda y la luz naranja que entraba por las ventanas, mostrando con su luz que un día terminaba, la voz que me saco del mi mente volvió sonar.

- Vamos Sky ¿Te encuentras hay?

- Si, lo siento estaba recordando algo – Reaccione de forma lenta, mientras buscaba quien me estaba hablando, cuando gire mi cabeza, pude ver un moño rojo grande que adornaba su melena – Discúlpame si te asuste AppleBloom.

- Descuida, pero te quedaste mucho tiempo como estatua, pensaba que te paso algo o a tu pony.

- Tranquila, a veces me pasa eso, me concentro mucho en mis pensamientos que no me doy cuenta de lo que pasa a mi alrededor, entonces pequeña señorita, a que se debe el placer de esta visita.

- Bueno, invite a muchas personas para que vengan a la inauguración de tu tienda, cuando escucharon que Pinkie Pie haría la fiesta, no dudaron en aceptar la invitación, además quería pedirte algo.

- Lo que sea para mi pequeña ayudante – Lentamente me aproxime a ella para escuchar lo que necesitaba

- Con mis amigas queremos hacer una presentación ¿Nos dejarías?

- Por supuesto, será un honor que ustedes lo hagan, me siento agradecido de todo lo que has hecho por mí, si necesitas algo, no dudes en pedírmelo.

- No te preocupes, solo atiende tus clientes.

La pequeña pony parecía estar más emocionada que yo por el día de mañana, tenía mis dudas de que tenía en su mente, pero con toda la buena intención que ella demuestra y sus ganas de ayudar, no podía negarme a su petición.

- Espero verte mañana temprano, duerme bien y espero con ansias ver tu presentación.

- Buenas noches, debes dormir bien esta noche – Ella se despidió de mí, como si fuera parte de mi familia real, como una pequeña hermana. Cuando ella se retiró, cerro lentamente la puerta mientras no me perdía de vista por la ventana, cuando finalmente se cerró del todo, me miro y su cara era adornada con una sonrisa gigante.

Para ese momento, la luz naranja se había ido, dando paso a un cielo púrpura oscuro, las primeras estrellas estaban saliendo y el horizonte se apagaba. Teniendo todo en su lugar, solo faltaba limpiar el piso y la superficie de los muebles. Con toda mi torpeza, tome una escoba y trate de barrer, no era fácil con un cuerpo que no es tuyo, menos sin tener manos con dedos, con muchos problemas movía la escoba con mis patas delantera. Mientras mis movimientos con la escoba frotaban el piso, movía el polvo hacia la puerta de la tienda. Cuando abrí la puerta para sacar los pequeños montones de polvo hacia el exterior, una silueta conocía se encontraba cerca de mí, la luz de la tienda la alumbraba y sus ojos morados tenía la vista fija a mi dirección.

- Buenas noches ¿Te encuentras mejor? – Era la princesa Twilight, desde el incidente de la biblioteca no tenía contacto con ella.

- Su alteza, lo siento, me tomo de improvisto, no tenía idea que vendría a verme.

- Tranquilo y ahórrate lo de "su alteza", solo quería saber cómo estaba el primo de AppleJack, aunque pareces sano y ese cambio de look te favorece.

- Si, todo gracias a Rarity, dijo que necesitaba cambiar look, pero es mucho si me lo preguntas.

- Había escuchado que una estrella de Canterlot, andaba paseando por el pueblo, pero al parecer eras tú – Algo avergonzado de esta declaración, parecía que Twilight me hablaba como un amigo más, por su tono suave y palabras simples.

- Bueno, estrella creo que fue algo exagerado, tampoco es que solo unos cambios simples te conviertan en alguien de ese calibre.

- No solo los cambios, Rarity es una genio en descubrir el potencial de las cosas y los ponys, ella solo te ayudo a sacar eso de ti.

- No estoy muy de acuerdo con eso… ah! Pero tengo algo para ti, espérame un momento – Mientras con cara de curiosidad miraba lo que hacía, yo buscaba en una de las cajas que había traído desde mi hogar, entre todas las partes metálicas y componentes electrónicos, un bulto cuadrado en su fondo, de color café y suave tacto, era una copia de un libro que encontré entre las cosas del bunker "De la tierra a la luna", lo tome con mi boca, lo saque de la caja y lo trate de limpiar un poco.

- Sé que no es mucha cosa, pero creo te gustara – Lentamente deje sobre una pequeña mesa junto a Twilight. Con sus ojos muy abiertos y una expresión de mucha alegría exclamo:

- ¿¡ES UN LIBRO DE LOS HUMANOS!?

- Bueno, es literatura de los humanos.

- Pero… pero ¿Cómo lo conseguiste? Ósea, es una reliquia invaluable para la probar que los humanos alguna vez existieron, sin mencionar su valor.

- Sé lo que es, lo encontré hace mucho tiempo, un mercader ambulante pasaba siempre por el pueblo con cosas que encontraba en tiendas de antigüedades, bibliotecas o de los saqueadores; después de un largo tiempo sin que apareciera, volvió con muchos objetos, ropa y artículos muy raros, dentro de ese sin fin de artículos, existía un pequeño cofre, el cual compre. Días más tarde, fui capaz de abrir ese cofre, el cual contenía este libro – Sin mentirle ninguna vez, le conté la historia de mi infancia y como me enamore de los libros.

- Es una historia fantástica… pero ¿Cómo pudiste leer este lenguaje? – UPS! Jaque Mate, no tenia en consideración que eran lenguajes de escritura distintos, solamente me deje llevar por mis recuerdos.

- No… no es gran cosa, fue un tipo de don, al verlo comencé a estudiar un poco más de lenguas muertas y pude traducir la mayoría del contenido del libro.

- Pareces un erudito, no era mentira lo que decía AppleJack de ti, eres un genio para esta era. – No quería parecer un fanfarrón, pero no podía explicarle que era mi lengua madre, sin mencionarle que yo era uno de ellos. Al parecer fue creída mi historia de la traducción del libro, Twilight, muy emocionada por mi regalo, no encontraba la forma de tomarlo para echarle una ojeada, era como una niña pequeña y su regalo de navidad.

- Este libro habla de una fantasía del autor, como pudo imaginar un viaje de los humanos a la luna por un cañón.

- Debe ser fantástico leerlo, pero no tengo idea de cómo hacerlo ¿Me ayudarías a leerlo? – No lo pensé mucho y afirme con mi cabeza, al mismo momento se abalanzo sobre mí abrazándome y agradeciendo el presente – Enserio, muchas gracias, significa mucho para mí.

- No hay problema – Varios segundos pasaron lentamente, aun sin soltarme, Twilight, parecía muy contenta. Antes de poder moverme, un ruido de fondo sonaba en mi cabeza, no era exactamente del pony, más bien, era desde la capsula, la alarma de violación de perímetro me avisaba para que pudiera desconectarme.

- Lo siento Twilight, debo atender algo urgente, me gustaría hablar mañana contigo de esto, tal vez leamos un par de páginas.

- De acuerdo… ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo con tu urgencia?

- No te preocupes – Trataba de despacharla lo más rápido posible sin parecer grosero, lentamente tomo el libro con su magia y avanzo a la puerta, cuando nos despedimos en el lumbral, rápidamente cerré todo y deje en modo de sueño a mi pony en uno de los rincones de la tienda, use la salida rápida del menú y me desconecto en un momento, rápidamente mis sentidos inundaron mi mente, algo mareado, comencé a reincorporarme, necesitaba urgente ver qué pasaba en mi hogar.

Al levantarme pude escuchar la puerta falsa moverse ¿Quién me descubrió? Era el único pensamiento en esos momentos, sin perder tiempo, corrí para apagar las luces dentro de la cueva, cerrar la capsula y esconderme entre los rústicos muebles de la habitación. Lentamente la puerta se movió y escuche unos pasos de casco sobre la piedra, un pony localizo mi escondite, no tenía idea de quien fuera o sus intenciones de estar aquí, solo esperaba que no me encontrar, eso significaría perder todo el esfuerzo por parte de mí y mis nuevas amigas. El caminar se terminó de golpe y escuche un sonido

- ¡SKY, SAL SOY APPLEEJACK! – Esa afirmación me dejo confundido ¿Qué hacia ella aquí? Lentamente me asome sobre la mesa y pude ver la silueta de una pony en contra luz de la noche, que entraba por la cueva, con cuidado encendí las luces para ver su melena dorada.

- Que susto me diste, pensaba que me habían descubierto.

- Lo siento, pero tengo una buena razón para venir – Con una canasta en el suelo, pude sentir el olor dulce de la manzana y masas dulces que inundaban el ambiente – Te traigo unos postres, que los pruebes y me digas que tal saben.

- Muchas gracias AppleJack, pero el camino es largo, no debiste molestarte – Cuando termine de decir esto, su cara mostró una expresión de molestia, sin saber si fueron mis palabras me acerque a ella.

- No es molestia, además solo comes cosas sin mucha preparación, traigo esto para variar un poco en tu dieta, sin mencionar que será lo que serviré mañana en la inauguración de tu tienda – Eran demasiadas molestias que estaba produciendo mi inauguración, AppleJack, Pinkie Pie y Rarity, ya estaba en deuda con todas.

- Realmente me siento que te debo mucho.

- Que no te preocupes, ahora come un poco y dime que te parece, no tengo idea de cómo serán los gustos de los humanos – Ella se sentó alado de la mesa de la habitación, dejo la canasta y saco un gran Pie de manzana casero, tenía una gran imagen, hecho con gran técnica y dedicación.

- Bueno entonces tomare un pedazo – Mientras cortaba un pedazo de pie, AppleJack me miraba con gran expectación, dejándolo en uno de los platos que tenía a mano, tome una cuchara y la entierre sobre la crujiente cubierta del pie, para llevarlo a mi boca.

- mmm… esto sabe de maravilla, la manzana y la masa están geniales ¿Tú los preparas?

- Claro que sí, me gusta cocinar postres y me agrada saber que te gustara, pero adelante, toma un poco más, estas muy delgado que tengo la impresión que te quebraras en cualquier instante – Con toda su rostro lleno de felicidad, me contaba sobre su cocina y lo mucho que lo adoraba.

- Es muy buena estos dulces ¿No has pensado en hacer una pastelería o algo parecido? – Le preguntaba esto mientras comía con muchas ganas ese pie.

- Ya hay una pastelería y una dulcería en PonyVille, además solo me gusta hacer estas cosas en ocasiones especiales o a amigos cercanos – Llena de emoción en sus ojos, decía estas palabras.

- Entonces me debo sentir afortunado, de ser uno de tus amigos cercano.

Un silencio profundo se inundó la habitación, mientras mi plato vació se encontraba en la mesa, yo sentado en una de las sillas, AppleJack inmóvil, como si pensara algo importante, investigando en su interior.

- Hey ¿Te encuentras bien?

- Por más raro que suene Sky, siento que tienes un gran corazón y buenas intenciones dentro de tu alma y no puedo apartar mi pensamiento de ti, siendo que somos tan distintos – Algo de estas palabras me pareció extraño y me recordó lo que la princesa Luna me dijo esa vez; "Aunque no lo quieras Isaac, ya tienes miradas sobre ti, ni siquiera lo sabes, pero más de alguna querrá tener un espacio especial en tu corazón ¿Qué harás en esa situación?", tal vez estaba algo equivocado en mi deducción, necesitaba saber más para sacar la conclusión.

- ¿A qué te refieres con eso? – Sé que es una pregunta directa y molesta, pero debo saber que pasaba por su mente de pony.

- No… sé, nunca he estado así con otro pony, disfruto tu compañía tanto con tu cuerpo falso y verdadero, solo que con tu cuerpo verdadero podemos hablar de forma más natural y puedo sentir mejor tu presencia - Lentamente llego a donde me encontraba, apoyo su cabeza en mi brazo izquierdo, mirándome con sus ojos grandes y verdes, esperando algo de mi parte me di cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. Con mi mano derecha sobre la mesa, la puse sobre su sombrero, lo retire, con la intención de ver su mirada y su crin, sin la interferencia de algún accesorio, lentamente acaricie su cabeza. Mostraba su cara de gusto por esta acción, lentamente hacia esto para que ella cerrara sus ojos y no pudiera ver mi expresión, era de confusión, no era para menos, una verdadera guerra estaba en mi mente, mis voluntades, mis deseos y expectativas estaban en un conflicto para lo que ocurría actualmente, no tenía idea como responderle, ella fue una de las primeras ponys en ayudarme, sin mencionar todo lo que ha hecho por mí, no tendría una vida tan longeva para pagarle todo lo que hizo por mí.

-…momento Apple… - No pude terminar mi frase, antes que ella con uno de sus cascos llegara a mi boca.

-… por favor… Sky, déjame hacer, lo que practique toda la tarde y busque valentía para hacerlo – Lentamente se acercaba a mí, no sabía cómo reaccionar ante esto, mientras más cerca, más en estado de pánico entraba, los segundo se hicieron eterno, no había nada que podía hacer, si me negaba seria lastimar su corazón de doncella, sin mencionar el arrepentimiento que tendría después, no quería lastimarla pero tampoco quería que se dejara llevar, no tenía un sentimiento romántico hacia ella. En un momento no podía escapar ni negarme, así que solo cerré mis ojos y espere el momento, pero en ese momento, realmente no sé si la diosa de la fortuna me sonrió, justo en el segundo crucial, el sonido y mis anteojos de la interface básica de mi pony se hizo presente, todo ese movimiento electrónico quebró el ambiente, AppleJack con su cara de vergüenza y algo de ira, volvieron a un lugar más apartado.

- Lo siento, veo que está pasando del otro lado y hablaremos – Era algo de muy necesitado tiempo que gane con los sensores instalados en mi otro cuerpo, pero no fue alegría lo que sentí en mi corazón, era tristeza, tal vez invirtió mucho tiempo en esto para tener la valentía necesaria, sin mencionar que no le importo la raza ni mi origen. Muchos sentimientos encontrados mientras ella intentaban reponer la compostura, revise el registro de alarmas, un sonido fuerte cerca de mí se había sentido, automáticamente se levantó y registró a los alrededores ¿Algún curioso? O ¿Alguien que venía de visita? Nada de esto tenía alguna respuesta, pero mientras registraba la habitación principal, un moño rojo pasaba por detrás del mesón principal.

- ¿AppleBloom?

- Hola Sky, siento molestarte tan tarde.

- No te preocupes ¿Sucede algo?

- Si, nadie ha visto a mi hermana en toda la tarde, pensaba que me ayudarías a encontrarla – No fue una preparación de unas horas, fue mucho más, y eso me dio mucha pena por lo sucedido, todo una tarde para hacer algo.

- Descuida, ella estará en casa en un rato más, estoy con ella en este momento.

- Que alivio, dile que se dé prisa, están todos preocupados por ella, ni siquiera comió en casa.

- Descuida, aguarda en casa y no te angusties.

- Muchas gracias Sky, recuerda que tenemos nuestra presentación mañana, espero que la disfrutes y duerme bien.

Agitando su casco, salió de la tienda con dirección a su casa, con más tranquilidad me saque la interface básica, para ver a AppleJack mirando hacia el horizonte.

- Era tu hermana, dice que todos están preocupados porque no han sabido de ti todo la tarde – Ella no me respondió, parecía muy desanimada y era comprensible. Me aproxime por su espalda y la abrace.

- Esto es nuevo para mí, no sé qué pensar de todo lo que me ha pasado estos días, sé muy bien lo grande que eres, sí aun quieres una respuesta, espera hasta el día de la cena, te daré mi decisión.

- Es… solo olvida lo de hoy ¿Esta bien? – Su tono parecía quebrarse, no quería hacerla sentir mal por esta mala pasada.

- Debería sentirme afortunado que la pony más linda de este lugar tenga esos sentimientos por mí, solo dame algo de tiempo para pensar, necesito zanjar lo de mañana y tener algo más claro, solo tiempo necesito – Era franco, no tenía una respuesta, ni siquiera sabía qué hacer con esto que tenía en mis manos, lo que sabía a ciencia cierta era que no me sentía bien hacerla sufrir.

- Esta bien… hagamos cuenta que esto no paso y nuestra cena será la primera vez, está bien Sky? – con todas sus fuerzas intentaba sobre llevar esto

- Claro es una promesa, pero deberías ir a tu casa, no preocupes a tu familia, también debo dormir, mañana es un gran día, podré cumplir mi promesa contigo y tu hermana, además tener algo para una gran cena – Mi cara de felicidad salía a la luz y la de ella también, la acompañe a la puerta y me despedí de ella gentilmente.

- Bueno Applejack, nos vemos mañana, duerme bien y que no se olvide nuestra cena.

- No creo poder olvidarla, hasta luego – Algo desanimada, llego al final de la cueva, estando fuera su cara cambio, ya no era de vergüenza o tristeza, era una cara de felicidad, con mucho ánimo levanto uno de sus cascos y se despidió de mí, yo con mi brazo derecho respondí, visto esto por ella, se dio la vuelta, caminando hacia su granja.

Fin de septimo capitulo


	8. Chapter 8

_La antesala al caos._

Ya teniendo todos los sistemas listos, la tienda lista para abrir mañana, comencé a pensar en lo ocurrido esa noche, mi mente aun intranquila, no solo por mañana, si no lo que, sin siquiera quererlo, había cambiado para AppleJack, dentro de toda mi ignorancia de este nuevo mundo, hice algo que no era correcto, nunca busque llegar a este punto, ni menos a este predicamento, sé que ella es una gran pony, muy fuerte y con gran decisión, pero lo que vi hoy, fue una chica, con miedo, preocupaciones y un frágil corazón. Debía contestarle de buena forma, pero ¿Qué hay de mí? Nunca pensé eso en primer lugar, las palabras de Luna se repetía una y otra vez, con justa razón.

No quería pensar más en eso, cada decisión que simulaba en mi mente tenía una gran repercusión en esto, me encantaba como estaban las cosas antes de este evento y dejarlo en nada, era peor que no darle una respuesta. Ni siquiera podía hablarlo con alguien, no tenía donde recurrir.

Volando en mis pensamientos, algo me trajo de vuelta, era lo que había conseguido en mi última revisión de mi cuerpo pony, esa residual de magia, intentando llevar mi mente a otro lugar, comencé a examinarla, tenía varias propiedades físicas que eran reconocidas, como flujo de energía, átomos, incluso ondas, si podía tener la receta exacta de todos estos componentes, sería el orgulloso dueño de un flamante cuerno funcional, además de tener la energía de mi generador, tendría un poder impensado. Pero por otro lado, el miedo me invadió, era como la vez que descubrimos el mismo generador, pensado para el bien, termino para la destrucción, usando mis experiencias pasadas, no dejaría nada abierto, nada al azar, sería una investigación dirigida y ejecutada por mí, mis descubrimientos no podrían ser compartidos y mi invención; dejaría todos los limites creados de ante mano, para que no volviera a ocurrir esa tristeza.

Cuando tenía los parámetros para revisar, necesitaba una manera de que los unicornios, pudieran darme una muestra de ella, sin que se dieran cuenta, pero no tenía alguna manera sutil de hacerlo, tampoco era posible salir con mis instrumentos y montarlo sobre ellos, entonces ¿Cómo? Si el día seria de celebración, deberían existir vasos, platos, incluso accesorios de juegos que ellos utilizarían con magia, pudiendo recuperar y almacenar parte de ellos, como unas baterías de magia, ya que el pelaje y la aislación de mi cuerpo artificial pudieron mantenerla en gran medida, podría hacer algo parecido. Usando los restos de otras capsulas, pude crear un tipo de gran pesa, utilizadas generalmente para competencias de fuerza, con el metal utilizado en mí pony sería un conductor genial, además de unas placas con el pelaje, dentro de la barra, podría almacenar varias muestras. Podría ponerlo como una demostración de fuerza con la magia, nadie se daría cuenta y podría tener mis muestras, el plan estaba trazado.

Para hacer esto efectivo, ordene a mi pony que volviera, así poder llevarse la pesa, podría hacerle una pequeña mantención y agregarle un nuevo dispositivo experimental que había desarrollado, esto me llevo a pensar cuando al día anterior debí escapar de todas las ponys, y sin poder usar mi fuerza para saltar o correr demasiado fuerte, podría escapar sin problemas, era un par de alas artificiales, contaban con un diseño aerodinámico y un motor que no se debajo ver por fuera, las alas emularían el movimiento de un Pegaso volando y podría alejarme bastante rápido, pero con un gran problema, se suponía que no puedo ser al mismo tiempo Pegaso y unicornio, así que el cuerno debería esconderse para dar paso a las alas, como un tipo de selección, podría ser Pegaso o unicornio, según sea la necesidad.

Largas horas pasaron, mientras implementaba los cambios en mi pony, aun siendo alas experimentales, debía ponerlas, tendría varios informes si no eran inestables en su funcionamiento con el resto de los sistemas, no necesitarían esta activadas para poder tener eras información, solo al estar conectadas. Ya una vez finalizada la instalación, el sueño me comenzó a ganar terreno, decidí dejar el pony en automático para que se fuera a la tienda, mientras yo me recostaba en mi cama y mis ojos comenzaban a cerrarse.

Pareció solo un par de segundos cuando el sonido de la alarma sonó, abriendo mis ojos, me di cuenta que había pasado 5 horas y debía prepararme para este gran día, tome una ducha refrescante en mi baño improvisado, comí mi desayuno y me conecte para ver que tal estaba todo por el otro lado. Al conectarme a mi otro cuerpo, el cual estaba dentro de la tienda, se incorporó y comencé a caminar, ya a estas alturas era fácil para mi caminar con 4 extremidades, abrí la tienda y deje entrar el sol por la puerta, el aire frío de una mañana podía sentirlo, al igual que la suave caricia de los rayos solares, sin perder tiempo, entre a la tienda, saque un par de mesas hacia el exterior, lentamente saque 4 mesas, una por una, cuando tenía la última ya fuera, un gran ruido me estremeció.

- ESTAS LISTO PONY!? ¡HOY SERA LA MEJOR FIESTA DE TU VIDA! – Con un gran estruendo, Pinkie Pie hacia su gran entrada.

- Creo que si ¿Pero no es muy temprano para tanto ruido?

- Ninguna hora es mala para pasarla ¡BIEN! Ahora, traigo todas las cosas que necesitas par una fiesta: gorros, trompetillas, dulces, un gran pastel, globos, serpentinas – decía todas estas cosas con fuerza y muy muy rápido - ¡y lo más importante!

- ¿Lo más importante? – pregunte con gran atención.

- ¡Los cañones de fiestas! WIIII

- ¿Cañones de fiestas? – Mientras preguntaba esto, de la nada aparecieron 5 cañones, de gran calibre, sus ruedas rojas y el cuerpo azul, se notaban imponentes con solo verlos.

- Claro, ninguna fiesta es fiesta si estos bebes, con ellos puedes dar felicidad más lejos.

- ¿Cuál es su munición? – Preguntaba esto, mientras metía mi cabeza en uno de ellos.

- No está claro MUCHA DIVERSION y polvo de diversión, para hacer esto! – Cuando termino su frase, tiro la cuerda donde estaba yo, una explosión luminiscente me cegó un momento y sentí muchas sensaciones en mi rostro, cuando pude sacar la cabeza, tenía mucho confeti y serpentinas en la cara.

- Con que esto lazan, son geniales, gracias Pinkie Pie.

- No problema mr. Sky, Pinkie hace todo divertido – No podía negárselo, parecía todo planeado con cariño, que me era casi imposible encontrar algo fuera de lugar, además con su actitud mega feliz, no podía negarme - Ahora bien, les dije a todos tus invitados, que llegaran en 1 hora más, así que debemos ordenar para entonces.

Con solo esa orden, comenzamos a poner todo en su lugar, manteles para las mesas, sillas, los globos adornando la entrada de la tienda, serpentinas por todos lados, cuando todo estaba en su lugar, AppleJack llego.

- Buenos días prima ¿Qué tal tu noche? – Preguntaba mientras terminaba de anudar un par de globos a la puerta de la tienda.

- Gr...Gracias Sky, si buenos días para ti también, fue una buena noche ¿Qué tal la tuya?

- Fue genial, cuando desperté esta mañana Pinkie Pie llego para ayudarme.

- HOLA APPLEJACK ¿ESTAS EMOCIONADA COMO YO?

- No creo que en muchos años pueda estar tan emocionada como tú – Era una charla bastante relajada, como suponía AppleJack era amiga de Pinkie Pie, hablaban muchas cosas, se notaba su amistad, tan cerrada, que me era imposible decir palabra alguna en su charla. Al mirar por el rabillo del ojo, pude ver que comenzaba a llegar ponys, de todos los tipos, géneros y tamaños, como era de esperarlos, Pinkie Pie, los saludaba a todos, con sus nombres, parecía conocerlos a todos, era de esperarse de la "mejor amiga de todos".

Para tener una mejor interacción con todos, abrí un sector en la memoria del pony, el cual como en los inventarios, haría una base de datos de todos los ponys que conociera hoy, una imagen de ellos, sus nombres y a que se dedicaban, podría ser beneficioso para mi negocio y reconocerlos mejor, dada mi mala memoria de los rostros, esto sería como anillo al dedo para mí.

Cuando el plazo de tiempo que me dio Pinkie había terminado, casi todo el pueblo estaba y había saludado a todos, muchas ponys me preguntaban si era actor o algo parecido, y como era de esperarse lo negaba, pero no lo creían, pensaba que le estaba tomando el pelo o algo, pero todos y todas muy simpáticos. En un momento, algo llamo mi atención por detrás, cuando me voltee para ver quién era, una pony morada me saludo con mucho entusiasmo en medio de toda esta celebración.

- Buenos días SkyWalker ¿Cómo va todo?

- OH! Twilight, buenos días, aquí tratando de que salga todo bien ¿Qué tal tú?

- Muy emocionada, en la noche no pude dormir mucho mirando el libro, que secretos tiene su lenguaje milenario… - Como una niña aprendiendo algo nuevo, sus ojos llenos de curiosidad y energía me miraban mientras me contaba sobre su experiencia de ojear un libro - … pero me prometiste que lo leeríamos juntos.

- Claro que si Twilight, si no hay mucho movimiento hoy, que tal si leímos un par de capítulos

- Eso suena como una velada extraordinaria.

- No es velada, solo juntarnos a leer un libro – Ella me miraba como si hubiera dicho algo que lastimara sus sentimientos.

- Para mí sí, amo los libros y no hago esto muy seguido, iré a tu tienda en la noche ¿Te parece?

- Por mí no hay problema, por ahora, disfruta esta fiesta que esta genial – Así nos despedimos por el momento, yo debía empezar a dar los regalos de cortesías y decir a que se dedicara la tienda. Todo parecía perfecto, las amigas de AppleBloom hicieron una presentación de canto y trucos extraordinario, todo muy bien hecho. Pero el momento que no quería que pasara, llego, tenía que hacer un pequeño discurso para los presentes y cerrar la fiesta. Pinkie Pie me tomo y prácticamente me arrojo al medio de la multitud, dejándome con un micrófono, algo nervioso estaba por empezar diciendo unas palabras, pero existía algo raro, al mirar a todo el público era como si estuvieran congelados, nadie movía un músculo, no se les ve respirar ni pestañar.

- No muchos pueden ocultar tan bien esa energía, menos su naturaleza, que lejos es de un pony común y ordinario – una voz profunda retumba entre el público presente, sin poder identificar la fuente respondí:

- ¿Quién eres?

- ¿yo? Soy solo un ave que vuela por la villa – Al escuchar esto, pude detectar cual era la fuente de la voz, era un pájaro extraño, estaba posado en una de las ramas, era pequeño, pero algo de él era extraño, tenía cuerpo como de ave normal, pero un tipo de cabeza parecida a un pony, con cuernos y un colmillo saliendo de la parte frontal de la boca.

- Pero que día… eres bastante raro para ser un ave que habla y con esa cabeza – Al decir esto, el ave se volvió humo, no pude ver a donde llego, hasta que sentí su voz a mi espalda. Arrogante con una taza de té en su pata derecha, esta criatura hecha de partes de otros animales, llego en un instante a mi posición, sin que me diera cuenta.

- Bueno SkyWalker, todo el mundo tiene equilibrio, pero siendo yo el Dios del CAOS, es imposible que tenga un equilibrio, ni siquiera en mi cuerpo.

- ¿Dios del Caos? – Preguntaba con un tono de burla.

- Así es Sky, soy el encargado que las cosas caóticas sucedan en el mundo, pero también me interesan otras cosas, pero antes debo presentarme; Me llamo Discord y como lo mencione antes soy el Dios del CAOS – Mientras se presentaban humo y luces de colores aparecían por detrás de esta criatura.

- Muy bien Discord, pero a qué viene eso de mi energía y que no era pony.

- Eso es sencillo, toda criatura viva en este mundo, incluso yo, tenemos algo especial que llamo "Chispa", en mayor o menor medida, los unicornios la tienen casi desbordante, los ponys de tierra y los pegasos la tienen en menor medida, es como la magia vital que todos tienen.

- ¿y yo no la tengo? – Mientras decía esto, Discord, apareció con una bata blanca, con tubos de ensayos en su bolsillo y unos lentes.

- Digamos que no posees esa "chispa" pero tienes otro tipo de energía la cual nunca vi, es completamente blanca y parece casi infinita, como una pequeña estrella en tu interior, mientras la fiesta de inauguración estaba en su apogeo, pude verla, casi me encandila la primera vez que la vi, una gran chispa blanca entre todos estos ponys.

- Entonces ¿eso es bueno?

Nuevamente Discord desaparece ante mis ojos y aparece tras de la pony amarilla con pelo rosa, amiga de Applejack – No sé realmente, pero me imagino ese poder en mis manos, podría proyectar caos por toda la eternidad, incluso FlutterShy no podría tocarme con su mirada atemorizarte.

- Realmente no me gusta donde va este tema Discord – Lentamente me puse en guardia, con lo que me decía, parecía que quería mi generador de energía.

Con un puff, aparece sobre una lancha, el con ropa de pescador, un sombrero con ganchos de pescar y una caña en su mano me miraban – digamos que esto será un deporte, tú serás mi pez, delicioso, lleno de vitaminas para brindarme y tú serás solo un pony que tiene 10 segundos para escapar.

Esto era un desafió, dentro de todas las payasadas que hacía, estaba con una mirada muy seria, el tipo de verdad quería sacar mi generador de mi cuerpo, sin mencionar que prácticamente desenmascaro mi cuerpo artificial, no podía dejar que me desarmara, todo lo que mis amigas ponys hicieron, se iría a la basura, no quedaba más remedio que derrotarlo. En posición de envestida, mire hacías sus ojos de burla, preparándome para todo.

- Ya veo, no quieres escapar, mejor para mí, me ahorras el trabajo de buscarte – Bajándose del bote, comenzó a avanzar con mi posición.

- Si quieres una porción de mí, no te la llevaras fácil – Apretando mis dientes trate de saltar lo más alto posible, la fuerza de mis patas traseras rompió el suelo desde donde despegue, cuando se terminó el ascenso, me prepare para caer encima de este "dios". Cuando estaba llegando, el me esperaba con una capota roja y un traje de Torero.

- Pero que mierda – Caí a su costado, la capa roja paso sobre mi cabeza mientras el gritaba

- OLÉ, OLÉ! Vamos Sky, hagamos esto más divertido – Parecía que me estuviera provocando, más que luchando, no tenía mucho que hacer, aparte de ataques físicos, mi cuerno no funcionaba, debía impactarlo en algún momento.

- Dices querer mi energía, pero parece que te lo tomas como broma.

- Para mí la VIDA es una gran broma, pero no necesito esforzarme en esta pelea, desde que supe que la magia no era tu fuerte, tu destino esta sellado – No sé qué tan real sea esta Dios, pero no tenía muchas opciones para ganar, debía impactarlo rápido, no para derrotarlo, pero sí para escapar. Debía planear algo, solo tenía mi fuerza y velocidad, si era lo bastante ágil, podría hacer ruido en un lado para atracarlo desde la retaguardia. Comencé a avanzar hacia él, Discord parecía no tomarle importancia, mientras estaba confiando, use el casco derecho para golpear una piedra con fuerza, la dirección fue alguno de los árboles, con los que deslindaba la propiedad de AppleJack, cuando la piedra golpeo el árbol, fue un sonido fuerte, en ese momento Discord giro su cabeza para ver qué pasaba, esta era mi oportunidad, di un salto hacia la izquierda, mientras volaba a su dirección él no se dio cuenta que caí a su lado, tratando de usar toda la fuerza de mi esqueleto mecánico, trate de golpearlo en la espalda.

- Veremos de que estas hecho Dios! – Mientras terminaba la frase, mi casco golpeo su espalda, sin darme cuenta, se volvió como gas y solo avanzo hacia el suelo mi golpe.

- OH, por Celestia, casi me derrotas con tu golpe mortal, lástima que era mi imagen y no el real, pero no fue mala tu idea, el problema que estas luchando con un tipo que ha vivido miles de años, dejemos las bromas de lado y reclamare mi premio.

Estaba en un lio, mis golpes no tenían efecto en él, por el contrario no tenía idea cuál era su capacidad de hacer daño o que quería hacerme, una acción pronta era necesaria, mientras él se acercaba, en mi desesperación ataque sin pensarlo mucho. De un salto quede a su lado, antes de llegar ya tenía mi casco derecho recogido para golpear, trate de hacer los golpes más rápidos para que no pudiera ni reaccionar, todo fue en vano, era como golpear el aire, Discord estaba con un vestido de ballet, prácticamente bailando para evadir todos mis golpes – Hace tiempo que no me divertía de esta manera SkyWalker, será una lástima que todo termine ahora.

- Crees que te dejare hacer lo que quieras DISCORD

- No es lo que quieres ahora, si no después, cuando invierta tus virtudes – Con su brazo de águila me tomo por el cuello y me estrello sobre el suelo, con su brazo de león, me apunto con un dedo y corto la distancia a mi cabeza, lentamente llegaba a mi cabeza. Sin algún plan o truco que pudiera ejecutar, solo cerré mis ojos y espere el momento. Un grito desgarrador me hizo abrir los ojos, Discord estaba moviendo su mano de león como un abanico, humo salía desde su puño;

– ¿¡Por qué tú cuerno esta tan caliente!? No entienda mucho lo que pasaba, mientras revisaba los sistemas, el seguro del cuerno para acumular energía se había desactivado, con la energía acumulada había calentado el metal a una gran temperatura, cuando Discord me trato de tocar paso a llevar el cuerno que lo quemo, tenía suerte, podría usar esto a mi favor. Mientras Discord, como un niño en el suelo, se quejaba de su dolor, me incorpore y apunte mi cuerno hacia él, me preparaba para envestirlo, cuando se dio cuenta de mi intención comenzó a volar.

- Hey! Estoy herido, no abuses – Estaba a punto de salta y golpearlo nuevamente, cuando una aura morada atrapo mi pie, además del cuerpo de Discord en su totalidad.

- SkyWalker ¿Te encuestas bien? – Cuando gire mi cabeza, pude ver a Twilight saliendo desde la multitud.

- OH princesa Twilight, nos encontraste con SkyWalker, pasando un buen momento.

- Tu magia no me congelo del todo, así que pude ver y escuchar lo que sucedía ¿Crees que es correcto atacar a un pony recién llegado?

- No seas cruel princesa, solo nos divertíamos ¿Cierto Sky?

Mientras limpiaba mi cara con mi casco derecho respondía – No sé cuál es tu definición de diversión, pero ciertamente, no es la mía.

- No te preocupes Sky, solo trata de molestarte, hablare con él y Fluttershy para que no vuelvas a tener problemas. Si te comportas Discord te bajare.

- Por supuesto alteza, no tendrás problemas conmigo – Mientras se alejaban del lugar, los ponys lentamente se movían, todos estaban muy confundidos por lo que paso, para darle un perfil bajo, empecé con mi discurso de agradecimiento a los presentes y la gente que me había ayudado, fue un discurso de 5 minutos…

-… en resumen muchas gracias por su asistencia y espero poder solucionar sus problemas a futuro – Con esta frase terminaba mi agitado discurso.

Fin del capitulo 8

Lamento la tardanza, he estado muy ocupado últimamente por eso subí doble capitulo el día de hoy, dejen reviews para saber que opinan de esta historia :)


	9. Chapter 9

_No me dejes sola…_

Mientras despedía a todos los invitados, AppleJack, Pinkie Pie, AppleBloom y sus amigas comenzaron a limpiar el des orden que se había formado por la fiesta, cuando el ultimo invitado se marchó, vi a todas haciendo las cosas con mucha alegría, pero se les notaba cansadas, todo el día de un lado para otro, sobretodo la pequeña AppleBloom y sus amigas, yo conseguí algo de dinero con algunos productos que había vendido, tome un poco y las llame

- AppleBloom ¿Puedes venir? – Ella me miro y se dirigió a donde me encontraba.

- ¿Qué sucede Sky?

- Mira tengo esto para ti y tus amigas, por el día de hoy – Le pase varias monedas en un saco blanco de tela.

- No debiste molestarte Sky.

- No pasa nada, me ayudaste mucho, incluso antes de esto, es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti. Además me dijeron que te gustaba hacer cosas artesanales ¿no?

- Algo así, pero no es que sea algo extraordinario.

- Mira pequeña, de donde vengo existe una frase muy sabia que dice "Hasta las aventuras más épicas, comienzan con un simple paso", si quieres te puedo tomar como mi aprendiz para fabricar cosas, si va todo bien podrás fabricar lo que quieras – Ella me miraba atentamente mientras le decía todo esto, cuando termine la frase, la cara de felicidad no la podía ocultara.

- ¿Enserio? Genial, después de clases nos vemos Sky.

- Tómalo con calma, mañana comenzamos – me incline un poco y bese su frente, ella al sentir esto se avergonzó tanto que su cara quedo completamente roja – Esto es un gracias por ser mi amiga, ahora ve, reparte esto con tus amiga y descansen, que por la ayuda de hoy, todo fue un éxito – Ella se fue corriendo con su pequeño botín para repartirlo a sus amigas, ellas al ver esto me saludaron enérgicamente con sus cascos delanteros, yo les respondí su saludo, cuando tomaron direcciones diferentes y se retiraron. Yo debía agradecer a Pinkie Pie, pero al buscarla con mi mirada al frente de la tienda, no pude encontrarla, solo a AppleJack que estaba acomodando unas sillas.

- AppleJack, gracias por el trabajo de hoy, no sé cómo podría pagarte todo lo que has hecho por mí.

- No te preocupes, lo hice con gusto, no es que espere algo a cambio – Algo retirada su mirada, podía ver su cara de cansancio y preocupación.

- No te preocupes por el resto, yo me encargo, debes está cansada…

- Tu también debes estar cansado Sky, después de todo, no es una pelea fácil con el Dios del Caos – Esa afirmación me extraño un poco, supuestamente todos los ponys estaban congelados en un tipo de limbo.

- ¿Tu viste mi pelea?

- Claro, nosotras, Twilight, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, FluterShy, Rainbow Dash, y yo, nos enfrentamos a él cuándo se liberó, sufrimos varias penurias, pero todo salió bien al final, así que Twilight nos dio un hechizo de protección, no quede de todo libre, pero fui consciente de lo que pasaste.

- Oh, me siento algo avergonzado…

- No te preocupes, fue maravilloso tu desplante de valentía, pocos le pueden hacer frente a Discord y todo en contra no te acobardaste, para ser un flacucho tienes agallas – Ella felicitándome por el combate, se acercó a mí y me abrazo – Pero aun así tenía miedo de que te pasara algo Sky, no sé qué habría pasado si algo malo sucedía.

Abrazándola y tratando de consolarla con mis cascos, solo trataba de darle algo de aliento – No te preocupes, viviré muchos años, quédate tranquila. Mejor vas a dormir, mañana debes hacer tus cosas, no quiero ser una molestia.

- Me iré si solo me prometes que estarás bien.

- Está claro, nos vemos mañana, espero la otra semana cumplir una de mis promesas contigo, así poder saldar algo de mi deuda contigo.

- Sigues con eso, lo hago porque quiero, pero espero con ansías ese gran baño – Una carcajada entre nosotros libero toda la presión el aire, ella tomando mi consejo se despidió de mí y tomo dirección hacia su casa. Lentamente comencé a entrar todo lo que había quedado después de la fiesta, al terminar de dejar todo en su lugar, comencé a ver cómo me había ido en lo de las ventas.

Para ser un primer día fue bastante bueno, tenía bastantes ganancias para hacer más artículos y pagar gran parte del metal necesario para terminar parte del baño y de mi hogar. debía revisar mi cuerpo artificial, con todo el movimiento de hoy, debía ajustar ciertas cosas y llevar mi pesa, por lo que revise tenía varias muestras de magia, lo que me permitiría poder emular algo parecido, perdido en mis pensamientos, el sonido de un "toc toc" en la puerta me devolvió a la realidad, me asome por el vidrio para ver quién era, cuando unas alas púrpuras y un gran cuerno pude ver por la poca luz que se colaba del interior, me di cuenta que era Twilight.

- Buenas noches princesa.

- Buenas noches SkyWalker, veo que terminaste con tus tareas, vengo a cobrar tu palabra para leer este libro intrigante – Con lo de la pelea se me olvido lo de mi compromiso con ella, tenía varias cosas que hacer para mañana, así que debía despacharla con mucho tacto.

- Bueno en realidad yo… - antes de que terminara de decir algo, ella me puso su casco sobre mi nariz.

- No tengo la intención de que me dejes ahora, solo un par de páginas y yo te ayudare en lo que necesites ¿Te parece?

Era bastante persuasiva en este tema, además que se le ve muy emocionada con lo de leer el libro – Claro, deja preparar unas bebidas calientes y leemos algo – Ella con una sonrisa, afirmo, yo por otro lado, comencé a usar mi hervidor, ahora camuflado como una gran máquina, para calentar agua, tenía algunos bocadillos que tenía pensado en llevarme a mi casa, los estaba preparando en un plato para servirlos cuando le pregunto – Se nota que tienes un gran interés por los libros ¿Tanto te gustan?

- Me encantan los libros, son como pequeñas dimensiones que están a mi alcance, llenos de historias, sabidurías, experiencias de viajes, para mí los libros son lo mejor – Ella decía esto con mucho entusiasmo.

- Ya veo, espero que te guste este libro, habla de una historia de fantasía que hacían unos pioneros a la luna – Terminando de hablar eso, puse todas las cosas en la mesa e invite a sentarse a la mesa, ella alcanzo su taza de té con magia y tomo un sorbo, ella movió su silla y se puso a mi lado, yo quede algo nervioso por todo esto. Ella me miro con unos grandes ojos, como tratando de decirme algo, saco el libro con su magia de una pequeña mochila y lo dejo en la mesa, yo trate de abrir el libro, torpemente con mis cascos, al verme "tratar" de abrir el libro, Twilight levanto uno de sus cascos y tapo su boca, tratando de no mostrar que una pequeña risa salía de ella, con su magia me ayudo a abrir el libro.

- Lo siento por eso, hoy estoy algo torpe.

- No te preocupes – Ella se aproximó aún más a mí y esperaba que leyera, yo comencé a leer las líneas del libro, ella seguía mi lectura con mucha atención, cada palabra y párrafo ponía toda su atención. El tiempo paso y los capítulos avanzaban, sin darme cuenta ya había leído más de 50 páginas, cuando volvió mi conciencia a la tienda, pude ver que la pony púrpura estaba muy pegada a mí, mirando con mucha atención, un movimiento involuntario del brazo izquierdo, que servía de su apoyo, la hizo reaccionar, volteo su rostro hacia el mío, quedando muy cerca, al percatarse de esto, se retiró rápidamente, pero no antes de que toda su cara se volviera roja.

- Bueno Twilight, avanzamos mucho, pero tendremos que dejarlo, es bastante tarde y no es bueno que una princesa ande sola a estas horas, si quieres te acompaño a tu casa – Aun dándome la espalda, sentada, afirmo con su cabeza, yo comencé a retirar las cosas de la mesa, una vez que había terminado abrí la puerta y la invite a salir, aun con algo rojo de su rostro paso por la puerta, cerrando la puerta, comencé a caminar junto a ella.

Mientras que teníamos una charla casual, miraba con atención ese infinito cielo nocturno, ya que no existía la contaminación de luz en el mundo, se podían ver muchas más estrellas, incluso con todo el tiempo que haba pasado desde la última vez que levante mi vista hacia el cielo, aun podía ver las constelaciones más representativas…

- Sky ¿Te encuentras bien? – Tocándome con uno de sus cascos, me hizo volver a mi lugar.

- Si, lo siento, me perdí en mis pensamientos mirando este cielo lleno de estrellas.

- Te entiendo, a veces de mi habitación, no puedo dormir por la intriga de las luces nocturnas – Ella muy feliz de esta conversación, lo demostraba con el movimiento de sus alas, hasta que llegamos a la puerta de ese gran árbol.

- Bueno princesa, su escolta la deja hasta aquí, espero que pases muy buenos sueños y espero de lo que llevamos leído del libro te gustara.

- Es genial, tenían mucha imaginación los escritores humanos, mientras me estabas leyendo la historia, fue como si me transportara a su época y viviera los hechos que describías, fue fantástico, el té y los bocadillos estuvieron geniales, sin olvidar de la compañía – La charla me dejaba algo nervioso, sobre todo con los ojos que Twilight, era como si estuviese mirando mi alma, trate de retroceder un poco, pero la magia de ella me retuvo en mi posición – Eres bastante tímido, siendo que tú eras la que besaba a las ponys cuando te presentabas.

- No lo hago por ser galán, solo era mi manera de saludar de dónde vengo, lo digo enserio.

- No sé por qué, cuando hablamos la primera vez fue fascinante encontrar alguien más para charlar de estas cosas, cuando me regalaste el libro fue un gran y bonito detalle, pero desde que te vi demostrar tu determinación y valentía con Discord, no te puedo sacar de mi mente.

- Tal vez sea solo curiosidad – Algo nervioso trataba de darle un perfil bajo a sus palabras.

- … si, tal vez tienes razón… Oye ¿Qué es eso? – Cuando me dijo eso de forma energética, mire hacia la dirección que indicaba con su casco, cuando no encontré nada a la vista, gire la cabeza hacia la dirección de Twilight, ella me esperaba con su cabeza muy cerca de mí, cuando volví a la posición inicial ella beso una de las mejillas, era un beso muy tímido, podía sentirla temblar. Durante ese momento fue como si me convirtiera en piedra, cuando termino su beso, tímidamente retiro su cara, quedo a mi vista, con unos ojos brillantes por la luz de la noche, con gran determinación miraba mis ojos, en un momento cuando quise articular una palabra, solo se dio vuelta, abrió la puerta me dijo "Buenas noches" y la cerro sin mirar atrás.

Sin poder analizar la situación del todo, comencé a caminar con dirección a la tienda, necesitaba recoger algunas cosas para llevarlas a mi hogar, además de darle unos ajustes a mi cuerpo y ver los daños que ocasiono la pelea con Discord. Cuando llegue a la tienda, abrí la puerta, encendí una de las luces y pude ver 3 papeles que se encontraban en la puerta, 2 papeles eran de una nota de Twilight y uno de AppleJack, la nota de Twilight decía:

"Buenas noches, después de acompañarme a mi casa, muchas cosas pasaron por mi cabeza, no sé qué me paso pero necesitaba hacer eso, me has cautivado más que cualquier pony que he conocido y me gustaría estar más tiempo contigo, claro si no es molestia para ti. Ahora como agradecimiento de esta extraordinaria velada, me gustaría invitarte a comer mañana, y si no te molesta, ayudarte con tu magia, sé que tienes problemas con esta área, pero yo encantada te ayudarte…

Esperando tu respuesta

Twilight Sparkle

P.D.: Tele transporte esta nota, así que no salí sola por la noche"

Y las mismas palabras de la princesa Luna se repetían en mi cabeza, aún no solucionaba con lo de AppleJack y ahora tenía a una princesa interesada en mí, parecía que mi cabeza estallaría, no tenía ninguna respuesta para las dos, antes de pensar en algo comencé a leer la nota de AppleJack

"Fue un día maravilloso, sé que debes estar cansado y ocupado para el día de mañana, pero si tienes un tiempo te invitare a almorzar y no me refiero a tu cuerpo metálico, iré cerca del mediodía, espero que te guste el menú que tengo preparado para ti.

Con cariño AJ"

Tenía muchas dudas al respecto, no sé AppleJack está interesada en mi como humano o como en mi pony, lo de Twilight es más complicado, siendo una gran maga, no tenga el mismo toque que el mismo Discord, tal vez lo estoy pensando mucho, pero tal vez sea más que una cita lo que ella quiera, si vio nuestra pelea debió escuchar lo que él dijo, si era si debía andar con cuidado. Por otro lado, puede ser que este sacando conclusiones apresuradas.

Estaba algo cansado y no quería pensar mucho en esas cosas, así que deje cargado el pony y le di la indicación que se viniera al hogar en forma automática, cuando tenía todo los datos confirmados me desconecte, lentamente mis sentidos volvieron a un adolorido cuerpo por la inactividad, me levante de la capsula y comencé a moverme para que mis músculos, que estaban en huelga, volvieran a reaccionar. Al momento de escuchar la llegada de mi pony, deje mi actividad física para pasar a mi actividad nocturna de ingeniería, abrí la piedra falsa, para dar paso a su lento movimiento hasta el centro de la habitación, una vez que se detuvo, pude conectar los cables necesarios para hacer el diagnostico. El cuerpo no estaba 100% funcional, la parte de magia y el prototipo de vuelo estaba en pañales.

Luego de un tiempo en estado de diagnóstico, los resultados del informe me sorprendieron, no solo estaba en excelentes condiciones el equipo, el sistema de magia estaba en operación esperando instrucciones, luego que en la pelea me desespere al punto de anular los seguros, esto era un gran paso, ahora teniendo en mi poder una gran cantidad de muestra podría tener algo bastante solidó como la magia, mientras que sistema de vuelo había presentado errores por los fuertes movimientos del cuerpo, era algo para pensar, pero nada que no podía controlar. Las horas pasaron, mientras seguía en mi misión de mejorar mi cuerpo, hasta que fije mis ojos en la hora que mostraba la pantalla, eran las 03:33 AM, 5 horas de mi vida se fueron en un suspiro mientras, absorto, seguía trabajando. Finalice todas las tareas y mande a la tienda a mi pony, luego me prepare para dormir.

Un ruido electrónico me despertó, era la alarma de las 09:00 AM, la apague y de mala manera me levante de la cama, revise como estaba mi pony, el abrió hace 1 hora y tenía 5 ventas hechas, me dio gusto y fui a desayunar. Invertí mucho tiempo, tanto en la tienda como en mi pony, que había dejado todo abandonado en mi casa, así que procedí a limpiarlo todo, muchos restos de comida, todo desordenado y poca ventilación, como AppleJack vendría en 3 horas más, decidí dejarlo hogareño, lo mejor para una dama como ella. Pasaron 2 horas desde que comencé a limpiar, gran parte de la cueva estaba muy limpio, a la excepción donde aún construyo otras alas y el baño que prometí, con todo esto hecho, fui a buscar agua para tomar un relajante baño.

No paso mucho tiempo cuando las alarmas de aproximada se activaron, salí apresurado de mi baño para revisar que sucedía, AppleJack se había adelantado 20 minutos de su llegada, con algo de pánico me seque y me puse el exoesqueleto, en ese momento me di cuenta que no tenía mucha ropa, la mayoría la use para la cama y aparte de unos harapos, no tenía nada más que ofrecer. Apresurándome, termine de vestir, mientras que algo ansioso esperaba su llegada, no estaba seguro del porqué, pero tenía muchas ganas de verla.

Abrí lentamente la pared y la hice pasar, ella entro con un carro de arrastre que lleva a cuestas, cuando me aproxime a saludarla, su cara tenia rastros de cansancio.

- Buenos días AppleJack, veo que llegaste más temprano de lo acordado – Ella como nerviosismo me respondió;

- Buenos días, no tenía mucho que hacer así que vine más temprano, para poder hablar contigo – Me acerque a ella y comencé a mirar su rostro con atención - ¿Qué sucede Sky? ¿Por qué me miras con tanta atención?

- Siempre te he visto llena de energía, pero ahora tienes una expresión de cansancio ¿Dormiste mal?

- Para… nada, solo que me tomo más tiempo hacer tu merienda.

- Ya veo, fue mi culpa – pensando en una manera de solucionar y subirle el ánimo exclame - entonces tendré que darte algo para poder compensarlo.

- No te preocupes, no tienes que hacer… ehhh!? – Ella dijo esto cuando le tome en brazos, algo avergonzada no dijo nada, yo me acerque a una silla y me senté, ella quedo en mis piernas.

- Lo flacucho que me vez, tengo unas buenas manos para sacar tensiones, siempre me lo decían.

-Ennn…serio, no tienes nadas que hacer, déjame bajar – Completamente roja me decía esto, pero había un conflicto con lo que decía y hacia, antes cuando la tome con AppleBloom, ella luchaba para liberarse, ahora no tenía resistencia alguna.

- Tú siempre has hecho mucho por mí, deja hacer esto – Ella afirmo con la cabeza, yo le saque el sombrero y comencé a masajear su cabeza, sabiendo que le gustaba, comencé a bajar por su cuello, hasta su lomo, en un momento se tensaron sus músculos, pero lentamente se relajó, yo acariciaba con firmeza el pelaje de su lomo, con lentos movimientos ella me guiaba por donde más le gustaba. Estuvimos bastante tiempo así, ella parecía gustarle mi masaje, hasta un momento que sentí que ella se quedaba dormida, cuando mire su cara cuando llego, pude ver que se levantó temprano o se quedó dormida tarde por la comida, estos gestos inconscientes de una dama tímida, me gustaban estos detalles, por el hecho de que era una pony fuerte, avergonzada de mostrar su lado tímido o por el hecho de sentirme querido. Sin darme cuenta, AppleJack se quedó dormida en mi regazo, yo sin detenerme acariciaba su lomo, como lo recordaba en mi niñez y mi mascota compañera, el tiempo paso, al igual que ella, yo también me quede dormido.

En un lapso de tiempo desperté, habían pasado 40 minutos, Applejack estaba aún descansando sobre mí, sacudiéndome el sueño, la tome en brazos y la deje sobre la cama para que siguiera descansando. Comencé a sacar las cosas de la carreta, sacaba todos los alimentos que había. Habían muchos platos de postre relacionado con manzanas, pero también había alimentos salados, como sopas, ensaladas, acompañamientos. Dejando todo en mi mesa, parecía un banquete real, no podía creer todo lo que había hecho para mí, y eso explicaba también su cansancio.

Luego de preparar la mesa, fui a despertar AppleJack, dormía plácidamente, incluso me dio pena despertarla;

- AJ, AJ! Vamos debes despertar, la comida está servida – Sin muchas ganas de despertar, abrió uno de sus ojos, mientras que con su casco se refregaba el otro.

-¿Cuánto tiempo dormí?

- Algo más de 1 hora – mientras decía esto, la ayudaba a levantarse.

- Lo siento me relaje tanto que me deje llevar, no quería incomodarte.

- No te preocupes, saque todo lo que tenías en tu carro, es demasiada comida, comprendo tu cansancio, por mí puedes dormir toda la vida aquí – Al terminar la frase me di cuenta de que toque algo muy delicado sin darme cuenta de lo que había hecho, sin querer una reacción, hable de inmediato – Puedes descansar lo que necesites, siempre serás bienvenida.

- Muchas gracias, lo tendré en cuenta – Ella se levantó de la cama y procedió a colocarse, ahora, en la mesa con el banquete servido.

- Buen provecho entonces, esto se ve delicioso – Tomaba algo de la ensalada y comenzaba a comer, AppleJack hacia lo mismo con un tipo de rollo con manzana. Mientras disfrutábamos del almuerzo, teníamos una relajada charla, sobre esto y aquello, nada muy profundo. Entre carcajadas e historias, el almuerzo había llegado a su fin.

- Bueno AppleJack, la comida estuvo exquisita, no sé cómo agradecértelo.

- Yo tengo una idea, me gusto ese masaje que me diste, si me das alguno de vez en cuando, yo cocinare para ti

- Me parece buena idea, y recuerda de la cena que tendremos – Ella bajando algo sus ojos con algo de preocupación exclamo;

- ¿Por qué no me das una respuesta ahora? La cena no es tan importante como eso, estoy muy ansiosa, no creo poder esperar tanto tiempo – Yo sé que no es fácil esperar respuestas de importancias, trate de dilatar el asunto lo más posible, pero no era justo para ella.

- AppleJack ¿Crees que serias feliz conmigo? No podríamos salir a pasear, ir a fiestas, presentarme a tu familia, ni nada que hacen las parejas normales – Dentro del silencio que llego después de mis palabras, ella parecía confundida, al parecer, no había pensado en todos las complicaciones de entablar una relación conmigo. Con su cara de inseguridad intentaba articular una frase, pero al instante la detuve – No te esfuerzos en decirme algo en este momento, deja que pase algo de tiempo y madura la idea, dame una respuesta desde mañana.

Las cosas que decía, las había pensado, si en algún momento tenga una relación, todos los detalles íntimos, regalos, viajes, sorpresas, no podría hacerlos, porque la mayor parte no estarían conmigo real, solo con el vehículo artificial de mi conciencia en este mundo. Yo estaba muy consciente que tal vez mis puntos le podrían doler a AppleJack, pero debía saber que no sería bueno del todo conmigo.

- … creo que tienes razón, lo pensare bien y esta vez yo te daré una respuesta.

- La estaré esperando con ansias – Era una pequeña doncella con un corazón frágil, no encontraba justo hacerla pasar por esto, pero el dolor de hoy, no pasaría a ser la angustia de mañana. La acompañe a la puerta y la despedí con un fuerte abrazo y un beso en su mejilla – Pase lo que pase AppleJack, nunca te dejare, eres alguien especial en mi vida y ya dejaste una huella en mi corazón.

- Gracias, tú también has dejado marca en mi vida. Espero verte pronto, así como eres, ahora me iré a mi granja para hacer mis cosas, nos vemos – Con su brazo delantero despidiéndose de mí, cerré la puerta de mi cueva.

**fin del capitulo 9**

**Al fin! he aquí un nuevo capitulo, cualquier duda o comentario dejen sus review**


End file.
